The Golden Fox
by GSFT
Summary: Dalam misi pengejaran Sasuke, Naruto menghilang tanpa jejak setelah pertarungan di Lembah Akhir. Siapa sangka bahwa ternyata Naruto dibawa oleh dua orang gadis cantik. Tapi, ada yang aneh. Mengapa gadis itu memiliki telinga dan ekor rubah?
1. Gadis-Gadis Rubah

**The Golden Fox**

 **Disclaimer:**

Saya tidak memiliki hak kepemilikan atas Naruto dan High School DxD

 **Summary:**

Dalam misi pengejaran Sasuke, Naruto menghilang tanpa jejak setelah pertarungan di Lembah Akhir. Siapa sangka bahwa ternyata Naruto dibawa oleh dua orang gadis cantik. Tapi, ada yang aneh. Sejak kapan manusia memiliki telinga dan ekor rubah?

 **Rate:** M

 **Genre:** Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, dll.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Gadis-Gadis Rubah**

Misi pengejaran Sasuke adalah misi yang sangat penting bagi Uzumaki Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah sahabat dan rekan tim Naruto. Namun Sasuke berniat meninggalkan desa Konoha demi mendapatkan kekuatan dari seorang kriminal bernama Orochimaru. Tim Pengejaran Sasuke yang terdiri atas lima orang termasuk Naruto dikirim untuk mendapatkan Sasuke kembali.

Mereka berlima harus bertarung melawan empat orang bawahan Orochimaru. Kemudian bawahan Orochimaru dibantu lagi oleh satu orang sehingga tim Naruto gagal mendapatkannya. Tapi dengan bantuan dari seorang teman dan tiga ninja dari Suna, Naruto sendirian bisa pergi mengejar Sasuke.

Terjadilah pertarungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Pertarungan mereka terjadi di suatu tempat bernama Lembah Akhir.

Setelah pertarungan yang panjang dan habis-habisan, Sasuke adalah pemenangnya. Dengan begitu, dia pergi menuju tempat Orochimaru dan meninggalkan Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri di lembah itu.

Sementara itu di atas tebing, sebuah kereta kuda berjalan melewati lembah itu.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" seorang gadis memanggil kakak perempuannya.

"Ada apa, Yukki?" tanya kakak perempuannya.

"Ada seseorang di sini! Lihatlah, dia seorang manusia!" ucap sang adik yang sedang menunjuk Naruto yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tinggalkan saja dia di sana. Nanti juga dia bangun sendiri"

"T-Tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkannya sendirian. Kita bawa saja dia!"

"Tidak boleh. Dia hanya akan membebani kita"

"Ayolah, Onee-chan! Kumohon!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak boleh. Kita tidak boleh membawa orang lain begitu saja"

"Onee-chan, bagaimana jika nanti dia mati? Aku akan sangat sedih! Bawa dia saja, ya? Ya, ya?"

Sang kakak hanya bisa menghela napas dan akhirnya setuju untuk membawa Naruto.

* * *

 **Tiga Hari Kemudian**

Kedua mata terbuka lebar dan Naruto bangun dari tidurnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama, namun Naruto tahu dia sudah berhari-hari tidak sadarkan diri. Dia langsung teringat dengan misi yang dijalaninya untuk membawa pulang Sasuke. Pertarungannya dengan Sasuke berakhir dengan dia tidak sadarkan diri dan entah apa yang sudah terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

Apakah orang itu masih bisa dianggap sahabat? Menggunakan jutsu berbahaya seperti Chidori dan menusuk dada temannya sendiri. Jika saja Naruto tidak memiliki Kyūbi di dalam tubuhnya, sudah pasti dia akan mati karena jutsu itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto baru saja menyadari dia berada di tempat yang asing. Saat terbangun, dia berpikir sedang berada di rumah sakit Konoha, tapi tempat ini berbeda. Mungkin saja mereka mengganti dekorasi rumah sakit. Itu tidak mungkin karena dia mengunjungi rumah sakit sehari sebelum menjalani misi.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun!" suara seseorang membuat Naruto terkejut. Seorang gadis seusianya masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Hei, hei! Apa kau sudah baik? Apakah masih ada yang sakit? Mengapa kau bisa seperti itu? Siapa namamu?"

"Err, di mana ini?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Ah, ya! Kau ada di Shimogakure sekarang!"

"Shimogakure? Kurasa aku pernah mendengarnya" Naruto menggosok-gosok dagunya seraya berpikir keras.

"Apa kau tidak pernah melihat peta? Shimogakure terletak di Negara Beku"

"Etto… aku tidak tahu di mana itu" balas Naruto.

"Ternyata kau memang tidak tahu letak negara-negara. Negara Beku terletak di utara Negara Ladang Padi dan di barat Negara Petir! Kau itu tidak pintar, ya?"

"Aku bukannya tidak pintar, hanya tidak tahu saja!" balas Naruto lagi dengan marah.

"Itu sama saja, kan?"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya dan membuang muka ke samping.

"Oh, ya! Aku adalah Yukikaze, kau bisa memanggilku Yukki. Siapa namamu?" Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan menanyakan nama Naruto.

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang akan menjadi Hokage!" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

Yukikaze hanya bisa berkedip. "Hokage itu orang terkuat yang ada di Konohagakure, kan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya! Suatu hari nanti aku akan melampaui semua Hokage yang pernah ada dan mendapatkan pengakuan dari semua orang!" jawab Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" bantah Yukikaze yang mendapatkan tatapan kesal dari Naruto. "Hokage adalah orang-orang yang sangat kuat. Tidak mungkin orang sepertimu bisa menjadi Hokage"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Naruto memberinya tatapan tajam. Tiba-tiba Naruto menyadari ada yang aneh dengan gadis di depannya ini. "Eh?"

 **Yukikaze** memiliki penampilan seorang gadis berusia 12 tahun yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Yang aneh darinya adalah dia memiliki dua telinga rubah di atas kepalanya dan sebuah ekor. Telinga dan ekornya berbulu emas.

"Ehhh! Apa-apaan ekor dan telinga itu?!" tanya Naruto dengan panik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ekor dan telinga Yukikaze.

"Hmm?" Yukikaze menyentuh kedua telinga rubah-nya. "Kau lambat sekali menyadarinya. Tentu saja ini adalah telinga dan ekorku!"

"Aku tahu itu adalah telinga dan ekor! T-Tapi… kenapa telinga dan ekor rubah? S-Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto sambil sedikit menjauhi gadis itu.

Yukikaze berdecak pinggang dan menatap kesal ke arahnya. "Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah kau tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Apa kau tidak pernah melihat _kitsune_ sebelumnya?"

"K-Kitsune? Tapi itu hanya mitos! Hanya mitos!"

"Mitos? Ha! Kami adalah ras yōkai terkuat yang pernah ada! Siapapun yang mengatakan kami hanya mitos, aku akan menghajarnya!" ucap Yukikaze.

"Eh, yōkai?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, ya? Dan orang sepertimu berharap akan menjadi Hokage, dasar tidak tahu diri! Yōkai adalah ras siluman yang memiliki banyak jenis. Salah satunya adalah kitsune, siluman rubah" jelas Yukikaze.

Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan bingung. "Aku baru tahu soal itu" gumamnya.

"Oh, benar juga! Ini sudah pagi, ayo kita sarapan! Kau harus merasakan masakan Onee-chan, dia bisa membuat makanan yang sangat enak" ucap Yukikaze dengan penuh semangat.

Sebelum Naruto bisa menjawabnya, gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu menarik lengannya dan membawanya keluar ruangan sambil tidak memedulikan protes dari Naruto.

Ya, Naruto tidak bisa melawan balik karena tubuhnya masih sakit. Bahkan bertambah lebih sakit lagi karena gadis ini seenaknya saja menariknya dengan paksa. Ruangan yang ditempati Naruto tadi terletak di lantai atas bangunan, jadi Yukikaze membawanya ke lantai bawah di mana telah tersedia sebuah meja makan.

"Onee-chan! Dia sudah bangun!" teriak Yukikaze.

Seorang gadis pun datang dengan membawa beberapa piring makanan dan meletakan semuanya di atas meja makan. Naruto terperangah melihat kecantikan orang itu.

"Yukki, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk menyembunyikan telinga dan ekormu saat berada di dekat orang asing?!" ucap gadis itu dengan tegas.

Yukikaze hanya tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, onee-chan" ucapnya.

Sang kakak hanya bisa menghela napas dan menatap Naruto dengan dingin. Dia mengabaikan Naruto dan lanjut menyiapkan makanan.

"Dia adalah kakakku, namanya adalah Yasaka!" Yukikaze memperkenalkan siapa gadis itu kepada Naruto.

 **Yasaka** adalah gadis yang kira-kira berusia 18 tahun. Dia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna pirang yang panjang, dan mata emas berkilauan. Berbeda dengan Yukikaze, Yasaka tidak memiliki telinga dan ekor rubah.

"Dia... manusia?" tanya Naruto dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja bukan! Onee-chan adalah seorang kitsune sepertiku, dia itu sangat kuat" jawab Yukikaze dengan cengiran lebar.

"T-Tapi dia tidak punya telinga dan ekor" ucap Naruto.

"Ah, kami para yōkai bisa menyembunyikan telinga dan ekor kami. Kami melakukannya untuk berbaur dengan kalian para manusia" jelas Yukikaze sebelum telinga dan ekor-nya menghilang ke dalam tubuhnya.

Yasaka telah selesai menyiapkan semua makanannya dan mereka bertiga duduk bersama-sama untuk memulai sarapan.

Naruto mencicipi makanan tersebut dan kedua matanya langsung melebar. Dia tidak pernah merasakan makanan seenak ini sebelumnya. Walaupun menurutnya makanan ini tidak seenak ramen.

"Bagaimana? Masakan onee-chan sangat enak, kan?!" tanya Yukikaze. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil melahap makanannya dengan cepat.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Naruto untuk menghabiskan seluruh makanannya. Bahkan dia meminta untuk menambah makanannya lagi.

"Oh, ya" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. "Aku harus segera kembali ke Konoha!"

"Benar juga, kau bilang kau berasal dari Konohagakure. Untuk pergi ke Konohagakure dari sini, kau harus melewati Negara Ladang Padi lalu setelah itu melewati Lembah Akhir untuk sampai Negara Api" jelas Yukikaze.

"Lembah akhir…" gumam Naruto yang langsung berhenti makan. Dia langsung teringat misi yang dijalaninya dan pertarungannya melawan Sasuke di Lembah Akhir. "Berapa lama aku sudah ada di sini?!" tanyanya kepada kedua gadis itu.

"Kami menemukanmu tiga hari yang lalu, lalu memutuskan untuk membawamu ke sini sampai kau bangun" jawab Yukikaze.

Naruto terkejut saat mendengar jawabannya. "T-Tiga hari?!"

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau terluka parah dan pingsan di tengah-tengah lembah. Apa kau habis bertarung?" tanya Yukikaze.

"Ya… aku bertarung melawan temanku" ucap Naruto dengan lirih.

"Jadi, temanmu yang melakukan itu padamu? Dia orang yang kejam, membuat luka separah itu pada temannya sendiri!"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu harus menganggap Sasuke sebagai temannya atau tidak. Setelah semua yang dilakukan orang itu kepadanya, meninggalkan desa dan teman-temannya demi mendapatkan kekuatan, lalu berusaha membunuh rekan tim-nya sendiri.

"Aku harus pulang ke Konoha!" ucap Naruto.

"Eh, kau masih belum sembuh. Paling tidak tunggulah beberapa hari lagi" balas Yukikaze.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi, aku harus segera pulang!"

"Kalau begitu, kami akan mengantarmu. Iya kan, onee-chan?" Yukikaze menatap kakaknya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tidak" jawab Yasaka dengan cepat dan tegas. Dia memberikan Naruto sebuah tatapan dingin. "Jika dia ingin pulang, maka dia harus melakukannya sendiri. Aku tidak punya urusan sama sekali dengannya"

Yasaka berdiri dan membereskan meja makannya. Setelah itu, dia meninggalkan mereka sambil membawa piring-piring bekas makan dan sisa-sisa makanannya.

Yukikaze mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto. "Onee-chan memang seperti itu orangnya. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain dengan mudah. Maafkan dia" ucap Yukikaze dengan tatapan minta maaf. "Tapi, aku akan mencoba memintanya untuk membawamu pulang! Lalu, kau juga harus beristirahat lebih lama lagi, lukamu masih terlalu parah!"

Naruto mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja dan terlihat kesal. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai tubuhku benar-benar pulih"

Yukikaze tersenyum senang saat mendengarnya.

' _Bagaimana keadaan yang lainnya, ya?'_ batin Naruto dengan khawatir.

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

"Kau masih belum bisa menemukannya?!" Tsunade memukul meja di kantornya dengan keras. Dia tengah memarahi Jiraiya yang sedang berdiri di depannya saat ini. Jiraiya hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya sambil menghela napas.

"Tidak mudah untuk menemukan Naruto. Aku sudah meminta bantuan anjing-anjing Kakashi dan orang-orang dari klan Inuzuka, tapi jejaknya menghilang karena hujan yang deras pada hari itu. Aku sudah mencari di desa dan negara terdekat, tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang melihatnya. Satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah Negara Ladang Padi, dan kau tahu sendiri negara itu dikuasai oleh Orochimaru" jelas Jiraiya kepadanya.

Tsunade menggertakkan giginya. "Apa… apa menurutmu, Orochimaru membawanya juga?"

Jiraiya menjawabnya: "Aku tidak tahu. Kemungkinan lainnya juga seseorang menemukan Naruto dan membawanya pergi untuk mengobatinya. Tapi… mungkin saja lebih buruk"

Tsunade melebarkan kedua matanya. "Jangan-jangan… Akatsuki?!"

"Ya, mungkin saja begitu. Itulah yang kutakutkan saat ini juga" ucap Jiraiya seraya berjalan pergi menuju pintu ruangan. "Aku akan mencoba menyelidiki markas Orochimaru dan mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi. Kita berharap saja Naruto tidak dibawa oleh Akatsuki"

Setelah berkata begitu, Jiraiya meninggalkan Tsunade sendirian di kantornya. Tsunade berdiri dan menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan khawatir.

' _Di mana kau sekarang, bocah?!'_

* * *

Naruto menghela napasnya dan menatap keluar jendela. Malam yang dingin di Shimogakure, mengingat bahwa desa ini terletak di negara paling dingin di Dunia Shinobi. Selimut hangat membalut tubuh anak berambut pirang itu.

Merasa bosan berada di dalam rumah, Naruto memutuskan untuk untuk keluar dengan mengenakan jubah hangat. Saat berada di luar, yang didapatkannya adalah angin dingin yang kuat. Bahkan dengan jubah hangat-nya, dia masih bisa merasakan dinginnya tempat itu.

Naruto kemudian menyadari seseorang berada di atap rumah. Terlihat Yukikaze yang sedang duduk berbalut jubah hangat juga. Naruto melompat ke atas atap dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oi, apa kau tidak takut sakit?" tanya Naruto.

Yukikaze menghela napas dan tersenyum. "Kami para yōkai memiliki kondisi fisik yang lebih baik dibanding kalian para manusia. Suhu semacam ini tidak akan mudah membunuhku. Lagipula, aku yang seharusnya menanyakan itu padamu"

"Hah! Mana mungkin aku bisa dikalahkan oleh udara dingin seperti ini?!" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

Foossh!

Tiba-tiba angin kencang melewatinya dan Naruto menjadi menggigil.

"Tidak bisa dikalahkan, huh?" Yukikaze tertawa mengejek kepadanya.

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi kesal dan alisnya berkedut. Dia pun duduk di samping Yukikaze. "Akan kubuktikan padamu!" serunya dengan lantang. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau duduk di sini?"

"… aku sangat menyukai langit di malam hari" jawab Yukikaze.

"Langit? Apa itu alasannya kau pergi ke luar sini, hanya untuk melihat langit?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku selalu pergi keluar hanya untuk melihat langit di malam hari. Sejak dulu, Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan akan membawa kami keluar untuk melihat langit. Bintang-bintang yang sangat banyak, bulan yang bersinar terang, dan warna langit yang gelap. Aku menyukainya, karena semuanya indah!"

"Ah, benar juga! Aku tidak melihat ayah dan ibu kalian sejak tadi, di mana mereka?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Yukikaze menundukkan wajahnya seraya memeluk lututnya. "Mereka… sudah pergi… dan tidak akan kembali lagi"

Naruto menyadari kesalahannya dan mematung selama beberapa saat. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sedih dan dia juga menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah sedih!" seru Yukikaze yang membuat Naruto terkejut. "Kaa-chan selalu menyuruhku untuk tersenyum apapun yang terjadi! Dia bilang bahwa tersenyum adalah bukti bahwa aku adalah orang yang kuat. Karena itu… aku akan membuktikan padanya bahwa aku adalah orang yang sangat kuat!"

"Selalu tersenyum, ya?" gumam Naruto.

"Kau juga harus selalu tersenyum!"

"Huh?" Naruto menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Aku tahu kau pasti merasa sedih karena tidak bisa pulang! Jika kau tidak ingin dilihat sebagai orang yang lemah, maka kau harus tersenyum apapun yang terjadi!" ucap Yukikaze sembari memberikannya sebuah senyuman lebar.

Naruto hanya bisa menatapnya dengan kedua melebar. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, anak itu ikut tersenyum juga dan mengangguk. "Yosh! Aku juga akan membuktikan bahwa aku adalah orang yang kuat!"

Yukikaze terlihat senang ketika mendengarnya. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat langit lagi. "Coba kau lihat! Bukankah langit sangat indah di malam hari?!"

Naruto ikut menoleh untuk mengikuti arah pandangan Yukikaze. Kedua matanya melebar sekali lagi dan mulutnya terbuka. Langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang dan bulan purnama membuatnya terperangah.

Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa menjadi seperti ini, dia sudah sering melihat langit malam saat berada di Konoha. Entah apa yang membuatnya berbeda kali ini. Mungkin karena pemandangan malam di Shimogakure lebih luas atau karena saljunya yang menambahkan keindahan.

Naruto tidak tahu apa perbedaannya, namun dia sangat menyukai pemandangan seperti ini.

Di dalam rumah, terlihat Yasaka yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku. Dia juga melihat keluar jendela dan memandang langit.

Dia kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Yukikaze setelah makan siang tadi.

" **Ayolah, Onee-chan! Kita antar dia pulang, hanya itu saja. Lagipula, aku ingin sekali melihat Konohagakure!" Yukikaze memohon kepada kakaknya.**

 **Yasaka hanya menatapnya tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi. "Aku tidak punya urusan dengannya. Dan juga aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku setuju untuk membawanya ke sini, tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakan untuk membawanya pulang"**

" **Onee-chan! Apa kau tidak kasihan dengannya? Dia sangat merindukan tempat asalnya, dan pasti ada orang-orang yang menunggunya untuk pulang"**

" **Aku tidak peduli. Jika dia ingin pulang, dia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Dilihat dari pelindung kepala yang dipakainya, dia adalah seorang shinobi. Seorang shinobi pasti bisa mencari jalan pulang ke desanya sendiri"**

" **Tapi, Onee-chan! Dia masih terluka, tidak mungkin dia melakukan perjalanan yang panjang dengan luka seperti itu!"**

" **Kalau begitu suruh dia untuk menetap di sini sampai lukanya sembuh. Setelah itu, dia harus keluar dari tempat ini dan pulang ke rumah"**

 **Akhirnya, Yukikaze menyerah untuk memaksa kakaknya. "Baiklah…"**

" **Dan satu hal lagi! Selama dia tinggal di sini, aku tidak akan mengurusnya" ucap Yasaka kepada adiknya untuk terakhir kali.**

Yasaka tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada anak berambut pirang itu. Tapi dia yakin adiknya akan berusaha untuk merawatnya dan tidak akan berhenti untuk memaksa sang kakak untuk membantu juga.

"Yukki… kau terlalu baik"

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 selesai!**

 **Hello, everybody! Saya ada di sini dengan fic yang baru.**

 **Maafkan saya jika ceritanya tidak menarik sama sekali, karena kekurangan ide untuk membuat cerita baru. Tapi saya tidak bisa berdiam diri begitu saja ketika sedang mendapatkan ide untuk sebuah cerita baru. Tangan saya terasa gatal dan akhirnya terciptalah fic yang baru ini!**

 **Cerita ini akan pendek di setiap chapter-nya jika dibandingkan dengan fic saya yang satunya lagi, dan mungkin hanya berkisar 10 chapters.**

 **Cerita terbaru ini hanya berfokus kepada kehidupan Naruto bersama Yukikaze dan Yasaka saja. Musuh yang muncul juga hanya sedikit, dan tentu saja antagonis utamanya bukan Orochimaru maupun Akatsuki.**

 **Banyak yang mungkin sudah tahu, tokoh Yasaka yang saya gunakan di fic ini adalah Yasaka dari High School DxD. Tapi di sini usianya masih 18 tahun, jadi bayangkan saja dia masih muda.**

 **Untuk beberapa orang yang belum tahu, tokoh Yukikaze saya sambil dari Yukikaze Panettone dari Dog Days. Usia Yukikaze di sini adalah 12 tahun, seusia dengan Naruto.**

 **Satu hal lagi, saya tidak akan terlalu sering menulis fic ini. Masih ada fic pertama yang harus saya selesaikan secepatnya, jadi tidak akan terlalu fokus untuk fic ini.**

 **Hanya ini pesan yang bisa saya sampaikan.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi. Arigatō!**


	2. Keinginan Untuk Pulang

**The Golden Fox**

 **Disclaimer:**

Saya tidak memiliki hak kepemilikan atas Naruto, High School DxD, Dog Days, dan anime dan manga lainnya.

 **Summary:**

Dalam misi pengejaran Sasuke, Naruto menghilang tanpa jejak setelah pertarungan di Lembah Akhir. Siapa sangka bahwa ternyata Naruto dibawa oleh dua orang gadis cantik. Tapi, ada yang aneh. Sejak kapan manusia memiliki telinga dan ekor rubah?

 **Rate:** M

 **Genre:** Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, dll.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Keinginan Untuk Pulang**

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak Naruto dibawa ke Shimogakure oleh dua gadis kitsune. Selama satu minggu ini, Naruto hanya tinggal di dalam rumah dan tidak keluar ke manapun. Ini karena dia harus memulihkan tubuhnya dan cuaca di desa Shimo sangat dingin.

"Hei, Naruto! Apa kau ingin ikut keluar?" suara Yukikaze terdengar dari balik pintu ruangannya. "Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama!"

Naruto berjalan ke pintu kamar dan membukanya. Dia menemukan Yukikaze yang sedang berdiri dan mengenakan pakaian tebal dan sebuah syal. "Oi, kau tidak tahu aku masih belum sembuh?" tanya Naruto dengan kesal.

Tidak memberikan jawabannya secara langsung, gadis itu menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya secara paksa. "Ikut saja aku! Aku akan membawamu ke sebuah tempat makan yang enak" ucap Yukikaze dengan riang.

"Tempat makan? Bagaimana dengan kakakmu, apa kau tidak mau makan masakannya?" tanya Naruto dengan bingung.

"Onee-chan sedang keluar rumah dan dia bilang tidak akan kembali sampai malam. Jadi, kita harus mencari makan dulu!" jawab Yukikaze.

"Tunggu! Kenapa dia tidak masak dulu sebelum keluar?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak ada bahan-bahan untuk memasak. Jadi setelah makan siang, kita harus membeli persediaan makanan juga"

"B-Baiklah" ucap Naruto.

"Bagus! Sekarang ayo kita pergi!"

"T-Tunggu sebentar! Aku harus mengambil pakaianku dulu!"

Pada akhirnya kedua orang itu keluar dari rumah mereka, tentu saja setelah Naruto mengenakan sebuah jubah dan syal yang dia pinjam dari kamar Yukikaze. Mereka menyusuri seluruh desa dan pergi ke tempat makan yang dikatakan Yukikaze.

"Ini dia tempat makannya!" ucap Yukikaze sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai kecil.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kedai itu dan Naruto melihat menu yang sangat disenanginya. Apalagi kalau bukan Ramen.

Melihat itu, Naruto pun bersujud dan menyembah siapapun dewa yang yang ada di atas sana. "Oh, _Kami_ -sama! Terima kasih atas kebaikan yang kau berikan hari ini! Setelah penderitaan selama 7 hari dan 7 malam tanpa makanan para dewa, akhirnya _Kami_ -sama menunjukkan belas kasih!"

Yukikaze hanya bisa menatap anak berambut pirang itu dengan aneh. "Menyedihkan…" ucap gadis itu.

Naruto segera duduk di atas kursi yang disediakan dan memanggil seorang pelayan. "Yosh! Aku ingin makan Miso Ramen!" ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat. Yukikaze juga ikut duduk dan memesan hidangan yang sama.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya pesanan mereka datang. Dua mangkuk besar Miso Ramen untuk dua orang anak kecil.

"Ittadakimasu!" seru mereka berdua sebelum melahap ramen mereka.

Dalam waktu tiga puluh detik, Naruto telah menghabiskan ramen miliknya. "Uwaahh… sudah lama tidak kurasakan kehebatan semangkuk ramen!" Naruto kemudian melirik ke sampingnya dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuat kedua matanya terbuka lebar.

Di sampingnya, Yukikaze telah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk besar Miso Ramen dan sekarang gadis itu sedang menyantap mangkuk keempat.

"Aku pesan satu lagi!" seru gadis itu setelah menghabiskan mangkuk keempatnya. Naruto hanya memberinya tatapan tidak percaya. Yukikaze membalas tatapannya dan berujar: "Apa?"

"K-Kau…" Naruto mengacungkan jarinya pada Yukikaze dan gadis itu bertambah bingung dengan tindakannya. "Kau hebat!" teriak Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Eh?"

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak akan kalah! Aku pesan sepuluh mangkuk Miso Ramen!"

Yukikaze memicingkan matanya. "Ohh, aku mengerti. Jadi kau menantangku, ya? Kalau begitu, kuterima tantanganmu. Aku pesan lima belas mangkuk!"

"Heehhh, kau tidak bisa langsung memesan sebanyak itu, kau tahu!" bantah Naruto.

"Kau sendiri memesan sepuluh mangkuk!" balas Yukikaze.

"Kalau begitu, aku pesan lima belas mangkuk juga!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengejarku, aku sudah menghabiskan empat sementara kau baru menghabiskan satu"

Naruto menatapnya dengan kesal. "Jangan meremehkanku! Biar kutunjukkan padamu kesetiaanku pada Dewa Ramen!"

Yukikaze membalas tatapannya dengan kesal juga. "Memangnya Dewa Ramen itu ada?!"

"Tentu saja! Dewa Ramen adalah dewa terhebat sepanjang masa!"

"Kalau begitu, aku sebagai pendeta agung kepercayaan Dewa Ramen akan menunjukkan kesetiaanku juga!"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi pendeta agungnya?!"

Pada akhirnya, kedua anak itu diusir keluar dari kedai tersebut karena telah mengganggu kenyamanan orang-orang dengan keributan yang mereka buat.

Naruto dan Yukikaze sekarang ini sedang berjalan kembali ke penginapan. Keduanya tidak ingin berbicara pada satu sama lain dan menolak untuk saling melihat. Sepertinya mereka masih tidak bisa akur.

Karena terlalu lama tidak mengatakan apapun, Naruto menjadi gelisah dan memecah keheningan. "Hei…" panggilnya pada Yukikaze.

"Hmm?" Yukikaze masih menolak untuk melihatnya.

"M-Maafkan aku"

Yukikaze meliriknya sebentar dan langsung tersenyum angkuh. "Jadi kau mengakui bahwa kau yang salah?"

"Aku tidak salah! A-Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mungkin terlalu berlebihan tadi" bantah Naruto.

"Tetap saja salah"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap Yukikaze dengan tajam. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ninja Konoha itu menjadi tenang. "Hei, aku ingin tahu kemana Yasaka-neechan pergi" ucap Naruto seperti sedang bertanya.

"Onee-chan sedang ada urusan. Kadang dia memang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja dari pagi, dan kemudian dia akan pulang saat malam hari. Ini selalu dilakukannya setiap kali kami berpindahpindah ke desa lain. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya" jelas Yukikaze dengan wajah cemberut.

"Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja? Aku jadi ragu dia bisa pulang dengan selamat"

"Onee-chan pasti baik-baik saja. Dia adalah orang yang kuat! Aku ingin menjadi seperti dirinya saat aku tumbuh besar nanti!"

"Benarkah? Aku masih belum yakin" ucap Naruto lagi sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau harus percaya pada Onee-chan! Aku berani bertaruh bahkan kau tidak akan bisa menghadapinya lebih dari 10 detik"

"Oi, kau meremehkanku?!"

"Aku tidak meremehkanmu. Aku hanya mengatakan fakta yang sebenarnya"

Dan kemudian, mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan hinaan pada satu sama lain.

* * *

Yasaka saat ini sedang berada di luar desa Shimogakure. Gadis berusia 18 tahun itu sedang berdiri dan tampak menunggu seseorang.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya orang yang ditunggu oleh Yasaka datang juga. Orang itu terlihat seperti berusia 15 tahun, dengan rambut hitam yang diikat ponytail dan mata biru, tidak lupa telinganya terlihat menajam.

Orang itu tidak sendirian. Di belakangnya berdiri beberapa orang yang berpakaian sama dengannya.

"Yasaka!" sapa orang itu.

"Kōga…" sapa balik Yasaka pada orang itu. Kōga menyeringai dan mendekati Yasaka. "Sebaiknya kau tetap di tempatmu, Kōga. Aku tidak ingin dekat dengan anjing liar sepertimu"

Kōga kehilangan seringaiannya dan dia menatap Yasaka dengan tajam. "Sepertinya mulutmu masih mulut sampah. Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku ini serigala, bukan anjing. Jangan pernah samakan aku dengan makhluk-makhluk berbulu lembut seperti mereka!"

"Mereka mungkin berbulu lembut, tapi mereka adalah salah satu ras yōkai terkuat yang pernah ada. Kudengar juga, kau pernah bertarung melawan salah satu dari mereka dan dikalahkan" ucap Yasaka dengan tenang.

Kōga menggertakkan giginya. "Anjing kampung itu… aku pasti akan mengalahkannya!" ucap Kōga dengan percaya diri.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada urusanmu dengan ras inu. Aku di sini untuk mendapatkan 'benda' yang kaujanjikan padaku" ucap Yasaka.

"Benda itu, ya? Tenang saja, aku sedang membawanya" ucap Kōga.

"Bagus. Sekarang berikan padaku" perintah Yasaka.

"Aku akan memberikannya padamu. Tapi pertama, kau harus membayarnya" ucap Kōga.

"Baiklah, aku akan membayarnya. Berapa banyak yang kauinginkan? Asal kau tahu saja, aku saat ini tidak memiliki banyak uang"

Seringaian kembali terukir di wajah Kōga. "Tidak. Bukan uang yang kuinginkan darimu…" ucap Kōga yang membuat Yasaka menatapnya dengan curiga. Kōga melanjutkan: "Yang kuinginkan adalah… adikmu, Yukikaze"

Aura biru mulai keluar dari tubuh Yasaka. Kedua matanya menjadi merah. Orang-orang yang berada di belakang Kōga menjadi gemetar karena merasakan kekuatan besar dari Yasaka, tapi tidak dengan Kōga. Dia masih berdiri dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Kōga…" suara dingin yang menusuk keluar dari mulut Yasaka. "Bahkan jika aku mati, bahkan jika kau adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang ada di dunia ini… tidak akan pernah dan sampai kapanpun, tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh adikku!"

"Heh, kau ini overprotektif, ya? Kalau sudah seperti ini, maka aku harus menyingkirkanmu untuk mendapatkan Yukikaze" ucap Kōga sambil memberi komando pada orang-orang di belakangnya. "Bunuh dia!"

Orang-orang tersebut mengikuti perintahnya dan bergerak maju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Yasaka. Aura biru dari Yasaka meledak dan menghentikan pergerakkan orang-orang itu.

"Kalian para ōkami memang memiliki insting bertarung yang sangat kuat dibandingkan ras lainnya, tapi sepertinya kalian tidak memiliki otak. Ras yang liar seperti kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi kami, para kitsune" ucap Yasaka.

"Sombong seperti biasanya… itulah yang tidak kusukai darimu, Yasaka!" seru Kōga sebelum melesat menuju Yasaka.

Yasaka menghindari serangan dari kuku-kuku tajam milik Kōga. Gadis itu kemudian menciptakan sebuah api biru di tangannya lalu melemparkan api itu pada Kōga.

Dengan insting bertarungnya, Kōga menghindari api biru dengan cepat. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada semua bawahannya.

"Jangan hanya berdiri saja di situ! Serang dia juga!" perintah Kōga.

Walaupun masih sedikit takut, semua bawahan Kōga menurutinya dan kembali menyerang Yasaka.

Yasaka menciptakan api biru yang lebih besar di tangannya lalu dilemparkannya ke tanah sehingga menciptakan dinding api yang besar. Orang-orang itu berhenti saat dinding api terbentuk, namun sayangnya ada beberapa dari mereka yang gagal menghindar dan ikut terbakar.

"Cih, dasar orang-orang tidak berguna!" decih Kōga. Saat itu juga, instingnya kembali memperingatkannya akan bahaya.

Kōga menghindari serangan api biru yang ditembakkan dari belakang. Dia berbalik dan memberi tatapan tajam pada Yasaka.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari yōkai kelas atas. Kalian adalah yōkai yang terlahir dengan yōki besar" ucap Kōga dengan tidak suka.

"Sekarang kau telah menyadari perbedaan kekuatan kita, aku ingin kau menyerahkan bukunya dan jangan pernah lagi mendekati adikku!" ancam Yasaka.

"Jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin akan kuberikan benda berharga seperti ini kepadamu secara gratis!" ucap Kōga yang berjalan mundur mendekati bawahannya. "Aku bersumpah, aku pasti akan mendapatkan Yukikaze!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kōga diselimuti sebuah tornado dan tornado itu pun bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Bawahan-bawahannya juga ikut pergi dengan berlari mengejarnya.

Yasaka tetap bersikap tenang dan matanya kembali menjadi warna emas aslinya, namun tampak tatapan tajam diberikan oleh gadis itu ke arah perginya Kōga dan bawahannya.

"Sekarang aku harus pergi ke tempat yang lain" gumam Yasaka.

* * *

Hari menjelang malam, matahari akan segera terbenam. Naruto dan Yukikaze duduk di meja makan dengan ekspresi orang yang sedang kelaparan sambil memegang perut mereka.

Kruk! Kruk! Kruk!

"Perutmu cacingan" komentar Yukikaze pada Naruto.

Kruk! Kruk! Kruk!

"Perutmu juga" balas Naruto. "Apakah tidak ada yang bisa kita makan saat ini?!" seru Naruto dengan gelisah.

"Tidak ada makanan untuk malam ini. Onee-chan sama sekali tidak memasak apapun" ucap Yukikaze.

"Bagaiamana dengan uang?! Apakah dia tidak meninggalkan uang?!"

"Uangnya sudah kita habiskan untuk makan siang tadi" jawab Yukikaze. "Ini karena kau makan terlalu banyak"

"Kau yang menghabiskan semua uangnya! Kau makan, makan, dan makan terus!" seru Naruto.

"Hei, aku hanya makan seperempat dari yang kau makan!"

"Kau sendiri sudah menghabiskan empat mangkuk ramen di kedai ramen! Lalu, kau makan semua pesanan daging yang kita pesan! Lalu, kau menghabiskan semua nasi goreng yang kita beli! Aku heran… aku heran sekali kenapa kau masih lapar!"

"Itu sudah berjam-jam yang lalu! Sekarang adalah saatnya makan malam, tidak sama dengan makan siang!"

"Aku tidak terima! Aku tidak terima! Kembalikan semua makanan yang kauhabiskan tadi!"

"Kalau begitu akan kumuntahkan semuanya!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Ganti semua makanan tadi!"

"Aku tidak akan-"

Brak!

Naruto dan Yukikaze menjadi bungkam ketika pintu rumah terbuka dengan keras. Keduanya gemetar ketakutan karena aura membunuh yang berasal dari depan pintu.

Terlihat sosok Yasaka yang berjalan memasuki rumah dan wajahnya menunduk. Yasaka terus berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dan kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Naruto dan Yukikaze meneguk ludah mereka saat mereka melihat mata merah membunuh milik Yasaka.

"Kalian… berisik sekali… telingaku mau pecah…" gumam Yasaka sebelum menciptakan sebuah api biru di tangannya.

"Hehehe, Onee-chan… apakah kau membawa pulang makanan?" tanya Yukikaze dengan gugup.

"Kudengar kau menghabiskan semua uang yang kuberikan untuk makan siang. Dan sekarang, kau berani bertanya apakah aku membawa makanan. Adikku tersayang, kau benar-benar menyusahkan kakakmu ini"

Yukikaze hanya tersenyum gugup dan Naruto sendiri berkeringat dingin melihat interaksi di antara keduanya.

"Senang mengenalmu" ucap Naruto pada Yukikaze. Yukikaze hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

"Matilah kalian berdua!"

Blarrr!

"Onee-chan, onee-chan! Kau akan membakar rumah ini!"

Blarrr!

"Mati! Mati! Mati!"

"Uwahhh, Yasaka-neechan! Hati-hati, hati-hati!"

Blarrr!

"Onee-chan…! Ampun!"

 **Beberapa menit kemudian.**

Yasaka menghela napasnya dan duduk di atas kursi. Dia menatap Naruto dan Yukikaze yang sedang berlutut di lantai dengan penampilan babak belur.

"Kalian berdua sangat menyusahkan… pertama adikku yang nakal dan rakus, lalu sekarang ada lagi anak lain yang berisik dan bodoh. Oh kami-sama, apakah ini adalah karma untukku atas semua kesalahanku. Kalau iya, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengacau di biara lagi"

Yasaka menciptakan api biru lalu membakar perapian yang di ruangan itu. Api biru itu menghangatkan seluruh ruangan.

Naruto sedikit tersentak karena api biru itu. _'Api ini… lebih panas dari api biasanya!'_ batin Naruto yang merasakan seolah-olah dia berada di pantai saat ini, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana desa Shimo yang sangat dingin.

"Hei, kau!" panggil Yasaka pada Naruto. Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan gugup, dia masih bisa merasakan sakitnya pukulan dari gadis itu. "Jika kulihat, sekarang kau sudah sembuh. Bukankah ini saatnya bagimu untuk pulang ke kampung halamanmu?"

"Eh? B-Benar juga" jawab Naruto yang baru saja teringat pada desa Konoha.

Yasaka melirik adiknya dan dia mendapati sang adik memasang ekspresi sedih. "A-Apakah sudah saatnya kau pulang…?" gumam Yukikaze.

"Yukki, sesuai perjanjian yang kita buat. Aku hanya akan membiarkan anak ini tinggal di sini sampai dia sembuh. Setelah itu, dia harus pergi dari sini, aku tidak ingin hidupku lebih sulit lagi. Sudah cukup aku punya kau yang menyusahkanku setiap hari" ucap Yasaka dengan tegas.

"T-Tapi…" Yukikaze berusaha membalas, namun dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Tatapan Yasaka menjadi sayu ketika dia melihat Yukikaze. Yasaka kembali menatap Naruto. "Hei, katakan padaku. Apakah kau akan pulang sekarang atau kau masih ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi?"

Naruto tampak berpikir dengan keras. "Etto… aku, aku tidak tahu"

"Bicaralah yang jelas!"

Naruto tersentak lagi karena seruan tegas dari Yasaka. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan terus berpikir.

Jika dia pikir-pikir lagi, tinggal bersama dengan Yukikaze dan Yasaka selama seminggu terakhir ini membuatnya senang. Dia tidak pernah tinggal satu atap dengan orang lain sebelumnya, dan entah mengapa rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Dibandingkan dengan kehidupannya di Konoha di mana dia tidak punya seseorang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, di sini lebih baik lagi karena ada Yukikaze dan Yasaka.

Di Konoha, Naruto hanya melakukan misi sebagai seorang ninja. Teman-teman yang ditemuinya setiap hari, hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya pada saat misi saja. Bahkan Tim 7 juga tidak pernah mengunjungi apartemennya.

Setiap hari harus menghadapi tatapan-tatapan kebencian dari para penduduk desa membuatnya sedih. Tapi di luar desa, tidak ada orang yang memberikannya tatapan seperti itu. Satu minggu ini, bagi Naruto adalah satu minggu yang telah menggantikan penderitaannya selama bertahun-tahun.

Dengan pemikiran semacam itu, Naruto membulatkan keputusannya.

"Aku, aku akan… aku akan tinggal…" gumam Naruto.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu. Katakan padaku apa kau memang akan tinggal atau tidak?"

"Aku… aku akan tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi! Seminggu, dua minggu, aku tidak peduli berapa lama!" jawab Naruto.

Yukikaze terkejut mendengar jawabannya. "Benarkah?!"

"Y-Ya. Kurasa… aku akan tinggal beberapa hari lagi di sini!"

Yukikaze tersenyum lebar sebelum berdiri dan melompat-lompat kegirangan. "Yeah! Kau dengar itu, onee-chan? Naruto akan tinggal lebih lama lagi di sini!"

Yasaka tersenyum untuk sesaat sebelum senyuman itu tergantikan oleh ekspresi serius. "Tapi, ingat satu hal! Jangan pernah menyusahkanku. Selama kau tinggal di sini, kau harus membantu pekerjaan rumah setiap hari! Apa kau mengerti?"

"B-Baik"

"Jawablah lebih keras lagi!"

"Baik!"

"Itu bagus" ucap Yasaka. Dia berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Yukikaze sendirian di dalam ruang makan. _'Aku tidak pernah melihat Yukikaze sesenang itu. Anak itu… sepertinya dia bisa menghapus kesedihan Yukikaze'_

Sementara itu, Yukikaze tersenyum lebar pada Naruto. "Ne, Naruto. Untuk merayakan ini, ayo kita makan sepuasnya!"

"Tapi bukankah makanannya sudah habis?"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku punya solusinya!" Yukikaze berlari mendekati lemari makanan dan membukanya. Setelah itu dia kembali dan menunjukkan apa yang dibawanya pada Naruto. "Tadaaa!"

Naruto menatap apa yang dibawa Yukikaze dengan tatapan datar. Beberapa cup ramen instan.

"Berjam-jam…" gumam Naruto.

"Hmm, apa kau bilang?"

"Berjam-jam aku kelaparan… ternyata ada makanan para dewa di sini" ucap Naruto lebih keras. "Mengapa?!"

* * *

Kōga menatap penginapan yang ditinggali Naruto dari jauh. Beberapa bawahannya sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

Matanya menyipit dan seringaian lebar terukir memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

"Yukikaze, aku akan membawamu pergi"

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 selesai!**

 **Fic ini sudah hampir 2 bulan tidak update, jadi saya lega bisa melanjutkannya lagi.**

 **Pertama, maaf karena lama tidak update. Kedua, maaf karena alurnya mengecewakan. Ketiga, maaf karena membosankan. Keempat, maaf karena ficnya tidak sesuai harapan. Kelima, maaf karena terlalu banyak minta maaf.**

 **Karena sebelumnya telah saya sampaikan bahwa saya tidak akan fokus pada fic ini, jadi waktu updatenya jadi lama. Tapi akan saya usahakan untuk update secepatnya, paling lama satu atau dua minggu.**

 **Sebagai informasi tambahan. Fic ini ber-setting di dunia** _ **Naruto**_ **dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia** _ **High School DxD**_ **atau lainnya. Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakter dari seri lain dan juga kemampuan mereka.**

 **Latar belakang karakter dari seri lain juga tidak sama dengan canon dan mungkin akan sedikit OOC.**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.**

 **See you later. Arigatō!**


	3. Masalah Gadis Rubah

**The Golden Fox**

 **Disclaimer:**

Saya tidak memiliki hak kepemilikan atas Naruto, High School DxD, Dog Days, InuYasha, dan anime atau manga lainnya.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Masalah Gadis Rubah**

Naruto dan Yukikaze duduk bersama di atas kasur di dalam kamar Naruto. Naruto tidak tahu mengapa Yukikaze lebih sering berada di dalam kamarnya, tapi Yukikaze berkata karena dia bosan berada di kamarnya sendiri. Sungguh alasan yang aneh menurut Naruto.

Mereka sedang bermain shōgi saat ini. Orang-orang pasti terkejut karena melihat orang seperti Naruto sedang bermain shōgi. Ya, itu karena Yukikaze yang memaksanya.

"Aku menang lagi!" ucap Yukikaze sambil tersenyum senang. "Ini adalah kemenanganku yang ke-16 kali!"

Naruto menjadi frustasi karena kalah terus. "Arrgh! Aku tidak ingin bermain lagi. Dari tadi aku kalah terus"

"Heh, itu karena kau bodoh. Kau bahkan tidak bisa membuat strategi dengan benar" ucap Yukikaze yang tersenyum mengejek.

Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan kesal. Dia tidak akan menolak bahwa dirinya memang tidak hebat dalam permainan seperti ini. Menurutnya kenapa dia harus membentuk strategi jika dia bisa langsung menyerang dan mengalahkan lawan dengan cepat.

"Hei, Naruto" panggil Yukikaze. "Aku ingin tahu. Kenapa kau memilih untuk tinggal lebih lama di sini?"

Naruto tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Yukikaze. Anak berambut pirang itu menggosok dagunya seraya berpikir. "Aku sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti. Tapi saat bersama denganmu dan Yasaka-neechan, aku merasa senang. Aku lebih senang bersama kalian daripada saat berada di Konoha. Memang aku merindukan teman-temanku di sana, tapi kurasa aku bisa tinggal beberapa hari lagi di sini"

"Benarkah? Apa itu artinya kau lebih menyukai kami daripada orang-orang di Konoha?" tanya Yukikaze.

Naruto menjadi bingung untuk menjawabnya. Beruntung baginya, dia tidak perlu menjawab karena Yasaka telah memanggil mereka dari bawah.

"Kalian berdua, cepat turun! Kita akan sarapan!"

Naruto dan Yukikaze segera turun dari kasur dan keluar dari kamar. Mereka bergabung dengan Yasaka di meja makan.

"Ehh! Kenapa tidak ada ramen?!" tanya Naruto.

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk memakan ramen. Kau juga harus memakan makanan yang sehat lainnya atau kau tidak akan bertumbuh tinggi. Lihatlah, bahkan Yukikaze kelihatan sedikit lebih tinggi darimu" ucap Yasaka yang membuat Naruto menjadi sedih. "Dan aku melarang kalian berdua untuk memakan ramen selama seminggu. Ini adalah hukumannya karena kalian sudah menghabiskan semua cup ramen instan di lemari"

Naruto dan Yukikaze menjadi sedih dan terus mengucapkan maaf yang tidak didengar oleh Yasaka.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga duduk bersama di meja makan dan menikmati masakan yang dibuat oleh Yasaka. Terlihat Naruto dan Yukikaze yang menghabiskan porsi makanan mereka dengan cepat.

"Tambah!" seru keduanya sambil mengulurkan mangkuk mereka pada Yasaka.

Yasaka hanya memberi mereka tatapan malas. "Sudah cukup, berapa banyak yang akan kalian makan? Aku juga harus menyimpannya untuk makan malam nanti"

"Ayolah, onee-chan. Kau bisa memasak yang baru lagi nanti, kan?" Yukikaze memohon kepada Yasaka.

"Kau pikir aku ini pembantumu? Aku adalah kakakmu. Jika kubilang sudah cukup, kau harus menurutinya! Sekarang pergilah bermain sana, dasar anak-anak menyusahkan"

Naruto dan Yukikaze ingin memprotes, tapi mereka mengurungkan niat untuk melakukannya. Mereka tidak ingin membuat Yasaka marah lagi. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi semalam tadi.

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi. Aku tidak ingin bermain seperti anak kecil lagi!" ucap Yukikaze.

"Kalau begitu lakukan hal lain. Apapun itu asalkan kalian tidak mengangguku!" balas Yasaka.

Yukikaze menggerutu, namun tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan ide. "Aku tahu! Naruto, ayo kita pergi berlatih! Aku ingin mengetes kekuatanku saat ini"

"Eh? Berlatih-"

"Sudah, ikut saja!" Yukikaze langsung menarik lengan Naruto dan membawanya keluar dari rumah mereka. "Kami pergi dulu, Onee-chan!"

Yasaka menghela napasnya sebelum tersenyum.

* * *

Di lapangan es yang luas, Naruto dan Yukikaze saling berhadapan. Walaupun sedang mengenakan pakaian yang tebal, Naruto masih bisa merasakan suhu yang sangat dingin sehingga dia menggigil kedinginan.

"Kenapa kita harus latihan sekarang? Tempat ini sangat dingin, dattebayo!" seru Naruto dengan kesal.

"Jangan terlalu banyak mengeluh. Kau menyebut dirimu sendiri seorang ninja? Ninja seharusnya adalah orang-orang yang dapat beradaptasi dalam situasi apapun! Jika kau tidak bisa menahan kedinginan seperti ini, maka berhentilah jadi ninja!" ucap Yukikaze.

"T-Tapi hari ini lebih dingin dari kemarin!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan" Yukikaze berdecak pinggang dan menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Jika kau tidak menyerang, maka aku yang akan menyerang duluan!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yukikaze berlari maju menuju Naruto. Gadis itu melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah Naruto. Masih berada dalam keadaan kedinginan, Naruto memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak dan menghindari pukulan Yukikaze.

Yukikaze terus menyerang Naruto dengan berbagai pukulan sehingga Naruto menyadari satu hal. Gaya bertarung Yukikaze tidak beraturan atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak memiliki gaya bertarung. Naruto dapat menyadarinya karena dia juga tidak memliki gaya bertarung.

Yukikaze berhenti menyerang dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau hebat juga, bisa menghindari semua seranganku"

"Itu karena kau menyerang semaunya saja! Kalau yang seperti itu aku juga bisa melakukannya, jadi aku sudah terbiasa setelah bertarung melawan _Kage Bunshin_ " balas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menambah kecepatanku!" ucap Yukikaze yang siap untuk menyerang lagi. Muncul aura merah di sekitarnya dan dia langsung melesat ke arah Naruto.

Seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh Yukikaze, kecepatannya bertambah dan kali ini Naruto kesulitan menghindarinya. Sampai akhirnya Yukikaze berhasil menaruh satu pukulan keras ke pipi Naruto dan Naruto pun terpental ke tanah yang bersalju.

"Ternyata kau memang tidak sehebat yang kukira. Kalau begini, aku tidak tertarik untuk bertarung melawanmu lagi" ucap Yukikaze lagi.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, baik karena dinginnya udara maupun juga ejekan dari Yukikaze. Tangannya menjulur dan jarinya tertuju pada gadis rubah itu. "Aku akan membuktikan kehebatanku kepadamu –ttebayo!"

"Lakukan saja kalau kau bisa!" tantang Yukikaze.

Naruto membentuk sebuah segel tangan yang sering digunakannya.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Muncul beberapa bunshin yang langsung berlari ke arah Yukikaze untuk menyerangnya. Gadis rubah itu tampak terkejut melihat jutsu yang digunakan Naruto sebelum menjadi tenang dan menciptakan api biru kecil di tangannya.

" **Seikaky** **ū"**

' _Itu seperti api yang digunakan Yasaka-neechan!'_ pikir Naruto yang terkejut.

"Rasakan kekuatan api ini!" Yukikaze melempar api biru itu ke arah salah satu _bunshin_ Naruto. Semua _bunshin_ berhenti untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Api biru itu terbang ke arah salah satu dari mereka, namun tiba-tiba api itu lenyap bahkan sebelum mengenai targetnya.

"Eh?" Naruto dan _bunshin_ -nya menatap kejadian itu dengan bingung. Yukikaze mematung masih dalam pose melempar api biru-nya. _'Apa yang terjadi? Apakah serangannya gagal? Aku tidak mengerti'_ batin Naruto.

Yukikaze menyeringai sebelum menciptakan api biru lainnya. "Yang tadi itu hanya tembakan peringatan, kali ini aku benar-benar akan membakarmu. Rasakan ini!"

Yukikaze melemparkan api biru lagi ke arah _bunshin_ Naruto yang diserangnya tadi. _Bunshin_ itu menjadi waspada dan siap untuk menghindari serangan Yukikaze. Namun belum sempat dia melakukannya, api biru itu lenyap sama seperti sebelumnya.

Sekali lagi Naruto menjadi bingung melihatnya. Yukikaze menjadi gugup lalu menciptakan api biru masing-masing di kedua tangannya.

"Sekali lagi!" Yukikaze melemparkan api biru berulang-ulang kali. Dan kejadian yang semua terus terulang, semua api birunya lenyap sebelum mengenai sasarannya. Pada akhirnya, Yukikaze berhenti menyerang dan menjadi lelah dengan sendirinya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apakah api itu terlalu lemah?" ucap Naruto dengan alis sebelahnya terangkat.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto membuat Yukikaze menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. "Tidak bisa…" gumam Yukikaze yang tidak didengar oleh Naruto.

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak bisa…"

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa katamu!" seru Naruto lagi.

Yukikiaze pun berteriak dengan keras: "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Apa masih kurang jelas?!"

"Aku masih belum mengerti" ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

Wajah Yukikaze memerah karena malu, tapi dia juga kesal dengan kebodohan anak yang ada di depannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Yukikaze menjadi tenang tapi wajahnya masih memerah.

"Api biru ini… ini adalah kemampuan khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh _kitsune_ tingkat tinggi. Tapi untuk kami yang dilahirkan di keluarga bangsawan akan mendapatkan kekuatan ini sejak usia muda. Seharusnya di usiaku saat ini, aku sudah bisa menguasainya" jelas Yukikaze dengan lirih.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta Yasaka-neechan untuk mengajarimu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku… sudah mencobanya berulang kali. Tapi onee-chan bilang aku masih belum siap untuk mempelajarinya"

Naruto hanya diam mendengarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan untuk Yukikaze. Situasi mereka mungkin hampir mirip. Yukikaze yang tidak pernah dilatih oleh kakaknya dan Naruto yang tidak pernah diajarkan dengan benar saat masa akademinya.

"Jika dia tidak akan mengajarkan apapun padamu, maka aku akan melakukannya!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba yang membuat Yukikaze terkejut.

"A-Apa kau bilang?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kubilang aku akan melakukannya! Aku akan membantumu agar kau bisa menguasai kekuatan api itu! Dan aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau benar-benar bisa mengendalikannya. Itu adalah janjiku -ttebayo" ucap Naruto dengan percaya diri.

Yukikaze hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto mau melakukan itu, bahkan sampai membuat janji. Tapi entah mengapa perkataan Naruto membuatnya sangat senang.

Senyuman lebar muncul di wajah gadis itu. "Kalau begitu mohon bimbingannya, **sensei**!" ucap Yukikaze sambil menekankan kata 'sensei'.

Naruto membalas senyumannya dan mulai memberi instruksi. "Yosh! Pertama-tama, kita akan… etto, bagaimana ya? Aku tahu! Kita akan…"

Yukikaze hanya menghela napasnya. Sekarang setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, dia tidak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak.

* * *

 **(Beberapa hari kemudian)**

Naruto dan Yukikaze berdiri berdampingan. Orang-orang yang lewat pasti sudah terbiasa melihat mereka bersama di tempat ini, karena tempat ini selalu mereka gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Masih belum bisa…" gumam Yukikaze yang sudah kehilangan semangatnya.

Naruto juga terlihat bosan karena sampai saat ini, tidak ada hasil perkembangan dari latihan mereka. Memang mereka tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Yasaka tentang hal ini, karena Yukikaze ingin ini menjadi suatu kejutan.

"Aku sudah menduganya" lanjut Yukikaze sebelum membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh terbaring di atas permukaan salju. "Bahkan dengan kekuatan yang kumiliki ini, aku tidak berbakat untuk mengendalikannya"

Naruto mencoba menyemangatinya. "Ini masih belum berakhir! Aku yakin! Aku yakin kau bisa mengendalikannya!"

"Kau mencoba menyemangatiku, tapi kau sendiri kelihatannya sudah bosan dengan latihan ini" ucap Yukikaze yang membuat Naruto kehilangan keyakinannya juga. "Akui saja. Aku bukan yōkai yang berbakat"

"Tapi…"

"Maksudku lihatlah aku. Aku adalah _kitsune_ tingkat tinggi, aku sudah lama memiliki kekuatan ini. Bahkan saat seusiaku, Onee-chan dapat menguasai kekuatan api ini dengan sangat mudah. Sedangkan aku… aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun"

"Hei…"

"Mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi yōkai yang hebat seperti Onee-chan. Onee-chan memang selalu benar, aku hanya akan menyusahkannya saja. Mungkin aku memang adalah yōkai bodoh yang tidak berguna dan akan selalu gagal"

"Oi…"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyamai Onee-chan. Sebaiknya aku-"

"Diamlah!" teriak Naruto dengan kesal. Yukikaze menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Naruto dengan terkejut. Dia tidak pernah menyangka anak itu akan menyuruhnya untuk diam. Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam seraya berkata: "Yasaka-neechan memang benar. Kau adalah orang yang gagal dan bodoh. Kau hanya menyusahkan dirinya saja!"

Yukikaze tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di hatinya. Dia merasa tersakiti karena kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto. _'Bahkan Naruto juga…'_

"Tapi…" lanjut Naruto. "Jangan pernah, jangan pernah berkata bahwa kau akan menyerah!"

Yukikaze mematung ketika mendengarnya.

"Aku mengerti seperti apa rasanya menjadi orang bodoh dan tidak berguna. Aku akan mengakui aku juga adalah orang yang gagal. Tapi itu membuatku senang! Karena alasan itulah, aku mengerti seperti apa rasanya berusaha sekeras mungkin! Orang-orang yang jenius tidak akan pernah mengerti! Karena itulah… karena itulah jangan pernah menyerah!"

Yukikaze terperangah mendengar ucapan dari Naruto. Bagi orang lain, itu mungkin hanya omong kosong yang dikatakan seorang anak kecil. Tapi anak yang usianya setahun lebih tua darinya ini baru saja memberikan kata-kata paling indah yang pernah didengar oleh telinganya.

"Aku juga tidak akan menyerah untuk membantumu! Aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan membantumu, itu adalah janji seumur hidupku!" ucap Naruto.

Yukikaze tersenyum tipis. "Dasar bodoh. Jangan membuat janji yang tidak akan bisa kautepati" ucap Yukikaze.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua melanjutkan latihan mereka dengan penuh semangat. Tapi mereka tidak pernah menyadari sepasang mata emas yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh. Pemilik mata emas itu tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

' _Jangan menyerah, ya? Kata-kata yang bagus'_ pikir Yasaka sebelum pergi untuk membiarkan kedua anak itu sendirian.

 _ **Beberapa jam kemudian**_

Naruto dan Yukikaze berlatih sampai tengah malam. Mereka berdua sepertinya tidak mengkhawatirkan apa resikonya jika pulang larut. Yukikaze sempat berpikir Yasaka akan marah, tapi dia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Dia lebih senang menghabiskan waktu bersama temannya.

Keduanya sekarang dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah dan Naruto terlihat sangat menggigil karena terlalu lama berada di luar.

"Hei, Naruto" panggil Yukikaze.

"Huh?" Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dengan bingung.

"Terima kasih" ucap Yukikaze.

Naruto menyengir lebar. "Apapun akan kulakukan untuk temanku!"

Yukikaze membalasnya dengan senyuman senang.

Perjalanan mereka berlanjut dengan Naruto menceritakan semua pengalamannya selama di Konoha dan Yukikaze juga menceritakan pengalamannya bersama Yasaka dalam perjalanan mereka di berbagai desa.

Tapi pembicaraan mereka harus berakhir saat tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di depan mereka yang menghalangi jalan.

"Halo, Yukikaze~" sapa orang itu dengan nada menggoda.

Yukikaze melebarkan kedua matanya ketika mengenali siapa orang itu. "Kōga!"

Naruto hanya menatap orang itu dengan bingung. "Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto pada Yukikaze.

"Dia adalah orang yang sombong, licik, dan mesum. Aku tidak pernah menyukainya!" jawab Yukikaze dengan nada benci.

"Oh ayolah, Yukikaze. Kau seharusnya tidak berkata buruk tentang calon suamimu. Mengapa kau tidak meninggalkan kakakmu dan ikut bersama denganku sekarang juga? Aku akan membuatmu menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini" ajak Kōga.

Yukikaze memberinya tatapan jijik. "Aku tidak akan pernah ikut denganmu, orang mesum!" ucap Yukikaze dengan tegas.

Kōga masih tetap tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat. "Yukikaze, aku tidak akan menerima penolakan darimu. Kalu perlu, aku akan membawa secara paksa dan menjadikan dirimu milikku selamanya" ucap Kōga.

Melihat sifat Kōga, Naruto langsung memutuskan bahwa dia tidak menyukai orang ini. Naruto berdiri di depan Yukikaze dan menghalangi Kōga.

"Yukikaze sudah bilang dia tidak akan ikut denganmu" ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kōga.

Senyuman di wajah Kōga menghilang dan dia menatap Naruto dengan tidak tertarik. "Siapa kau, bocah?"

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto! Aku adalah teman Yukikaze dan tidak akan kubiarkan kau mendekatinya!" jawab Naruto.

"Oh, kau adalah bocah manusia yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Yukikaze. Biar kuperingatkan kepadamu, lebih baik kau menyingkir atau aku akan membunuhmu!" ucap Kōga.

"Aku tidak menyingkir! Yukikaze tidak menyukaimu dan kau tetap memaksanya untuk ikut pergi. Aku tidak bisa berdiri saja dan membiarkan temanku diambil begitu saja!" balas Naruto.

Kōga mendecih dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Kau menganggu sekali. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain membunuhmu dan mengambil Yukikaze secara paksa. Semuanya, bunuh bocah manusia itu!"

Dari belakang Naruto dan Yukikaze, muncul beberapa bawahan Kōga. Naruto menjadi tegang dan siap untuk melawan mereka.

"Seorang manusia, ya? Sudah lama aku tidak memangsa manusia"

"Lihatlah! Dia ingin melawan kita"

"Kita beruntung mendapatkan manusia yang bodoh. Apakah dia pikir seorang manusia dapat melawan yōkai?"

"Benar-benar makhluk rendahan. Semua manusia itu memang bodoh"

"Ayo kita perlihatkan apa akibatnya jika berani menghalangi Kōga-sama!"

Mereka langsung menyerang Naruto. Di saat bersamaan, Naruto membentuk segel tangan.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Beberapa _bunshin_ Naruto muncul dan itu membuat Kōga dan bawahannya terkejut. Naruto langsung memerintahkan semua _bunshin_ -nya untuk menyerang.

Semua bawahan Kōga maju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menyerang juga. Dilihat dari pertarungan tersebut, sepertinya para bawahan Kōga lebih unggul karena mereka lebih cepat.

Naruto menciptakan lebih banyak _bunshin_ lagi untuk mengalahkan mereka dengan jumlah yang banyak. Usaha Naruto terbukti berhasil karena beberapa _bunshin_ dapat menahan musuh mereka dan yang lainnya menyerang.

"D-Dia terlalu kuat" ucap salah satu yōkai dengan panik.

"Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak!" ucap yōkai yang lainnya.

"Jangan panik, bodoh!" ucap Kōga dengan tegas. "Dia hanya satu orang saja. Cepat bunuh dia!"

Walaupun sudah diperintahkan, tetap saja Kōga bisa melihat beberapa bawahannya dikalahkan oleh semua _bunshin_ Naruto. Pada akhirnya, lebih sedikit jumlah bawahan Kōga yang masih selamat dibanding yang telah dikalahkan.

Bawahan yang masih hidup mundur ke belakang Kōga.

Kōga hanya mendecih melihat kekalahan bawahannya. "Kalian tidak berguna! Hanya membunuh satu manusia saja tidak bisa"

"M-Maafkan kami, Kōga-sama. Tapi dia bukan manusia biasa, sepertinya dia seorang ninja"

Kōga menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Sekarang dia menyadari pelindung kepala yang dikenakan oleh Naruto.

"Aku sudah meremehkanmu, bocah manusia. Kalian para ninja adalah kumpulan manusia yang berbahaya" ucap Kōga sebelum menyeringai. "Tapi tidak peduli sekuat apapun dirimu, manusia tidak akan bisa menandingi yōkai!"

Kōga melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sudah berada di depan Naruto.

' _C-Cepat sekali'_ pikir Naruto sebelum dia dipukul di perut dengan keras. Setelah itu, Kōga memukul wajahnya sehingga dia terpental ke belakang.

"Naruto!" Yukikaze ingin berlari menuju Naruto, namun Kōga menahan lengannya.

"Yukikaze, ayo ikut denganku!" perintah Kōga.

Yukikaze berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Kōga. "Lepaskan aku, orang mesum!" Kōga mengeratkan genggamannya dan menarik Yukikaze untuk ikut dengannya.

"Hei!" terdengar panggilan dari Naruto yang menarik perhatian semua orang. Naruto berdiri dan menghapus darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya. "Bukankah dia sudah bilang dia tidak akan ikut denganmu"

"Bocah manusia, jangan ikut campur! Kau hanya manusia yang baru saja tinggal dengannya selama beberapa hari. Tapi aku… aku sudah mencintai gadis ini sejak dia masih berusia 8 tahun!" ucap Kōga. "Aku akan membawanya dan menikahinya!"

"Jangan harap aku akan menikahimu!" sela Yukikaze yang terus berusaha melepaskan diri. "Kau serigala kotor hanya menginginkan tubuhku. Kau bahkan ingin memperkosaku saat aku masih kecil. Aku tahu kau telah meniduri banyak wanita cantik dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka! Aku tidak ingin serigala kotor sepertimu menjadi suamiku!"

Kōga mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Yukikaze dan menatapnya dengan marah. "Dengarkan aku, Yukikaze! Aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membahagiakan dirimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu, bahkan jika itu artinya aku harus membunuh kakakmu"

Yukikaze melebarkan kedua matanya. "Jangan sentuh Onee-chan!"

Kōga akan membalas perkataan Yukikaze, namun instingnya memperingatkannya akan bahaya. Dia kemudian melepaskan Yukikaze dan menghindari beberapa shuriken yang dilemparkan kepadanya.

"Apakah kau masih belum mengerti kalau dia tidak ingin ikut denganmu?!" tanya Naruto yang berdiri di depan Yukikaze.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu, bocah manusia!" Kōga maju untuk menyerang Naruto sekali lagi.

Naruto menjadi waspada namun dia terlambat menghindari pukulan dari Kōga. Serangan demi serangan tidak bisa dihindari oleh Naruto karena Kōga sangat cepat.

Kōga mencekik leher Naruto dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas. "Kau bukan tandinganku. Penganggu sepertimu lebih baik mati saja" ucap Kōga sebelum menusuk perut Naruto dengan tangannya.

Jlebb!

Naruto memuntahkan darah dan kedua matanya melebar. Dia merasakan sakit yang sangat menyakitkan seperti saat Sasuke menusuknya dengan Chidori. Kōga melepaskan tangannya dari perut Naruto dan melempar tubuhnya ke atas permukaan salju.

"Naruto!" teriak Yukikaze untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini dia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Naruto yang terluka parah.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, manusia tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi yōkai" ucap Kōga yang kemudian mendekati Yukikaze yang masih syok. "Sekarang ayo kita pergi, Yukikaze!"

Kōga menariknya dan membawanya pergi. Mereka diselimuti sebuah tornado angin dan tornado itu meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti para bawahan Kōga yang masih tersisa.

Naruto hanya ditinggalkan begitu saja dalam genangan darah di atas permukaan salju yang putih.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 selesai!**

 **Sesuai yang saya sampaikan di chapter sebelumnya, fic ini akan di-update dalam waktu paling lama satu atau dua minggu. Dan setelah dua minggu, akhirnya update juga.**

 **Ada yang bertanya apakah Naruto punya Kyūbi di dalam tubuhnya, jawabannya adalah YA. Sudah pasti Naruto memiliki Kyūbi.**

 **Tentang pair, saya pikir sudah jelas bahwa di sini pair-nya adalah Naruto X Yukikaze X Yasaka. Mungkin saja bisa berubah nantinya tapi saya tetap memilih pair ini.**

 **Kemudian, saya berterimakasih telah membaca fic ini dan mohon maaf jika ada yang kurang puas dengan chapter kali ini.**

 **Sekian dari saya.**

 **See you later. Arigatō!**


	4. Amarah Seorang Kakak Perempuan

**The Golden Fox**

 **Disclaimer:**

Saya tidak memiliki hak kepemilikan atas Naruto, High School DxD, Dog Days, InuYasha, dan anime atau manga lainnya.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Amarah Seorang Kakak Perempuan**

Tes!

Suara tetesan air yang jatuh menimpa sesuatu.

Di suatu tempat yang gelap dan berair, terdapat sosok seorang anak berusia 13 tahun yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

Tes!

Anak itu pun membuka kedua matanya dengan lebar. Satu pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

' _Di mana… aku…?'_

Naruto tidak tahu di mana dia saat ini, Yang terakhir kali diingatnya adalah dia sedang berjalan bersama Yukikaze menuju ke rumah mereka. Dan secara tiba-tiba, seseorang datang membawa beberapa bawahannya dan menghadang mereka berdua.

Mereka bertarung dan kemudian orang itu menusuknya di perut dengan tangan kosong.

' _Benar juga. Aku… sudah mati…'_

Perlahan kedua matanya menutup. Naruto sudah pasrah dengan nasibnya dan siap untuk meninggalkan dunia.

Tes!

"Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin aku menyerah semudah itu!" Naruto berteriak dan langsung berdiri dari posisi berbaringnya.

Matanya memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan mendapati dirinya berada di tempat gelap. Di bawah kakinya adalah lantai yang penuh dengan genangan air dan pada dinding tempat itu tertempel beberapa pipa. Sebuah penjara raksasa terletak tepat di hadapan Naruto.

Ya, tidak salah lagi. Saat ini dia berada dalam alam pikirannya sendiri.

" **Memalukan sekali. Jinch** **ūriki-ku dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh seorang yōkai liar"** ucap seekor rubah raksasa berekor sembilan yang ada di dalam penjara raksasa. Dia adalah Kyūbi, bijū yang tersegel dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Berisik! Jika bertemu lagi, aku akan mengalahkannya!"

Kyūbi hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang berkata 'kau menyedihkan'. Tapi Naruto tidak cukup pintar untuk menyadari pandangan itu.

"Dan kau rubah sialan! Kenapa kau tidak membantuku?!" tanya Naruto seraya mengacungkan jarinya kepada Kyūbi.

" **Manusia bodoh sepertimu tidak berhak mendapatkan bantuanku. Aku bosan harus memberimu chakra-ku setiap kali kau terpojok. Kau terlalu lemah!"**

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Dia ingin menyangkal perkataan itu, tapi tetap saja Kyūbi mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku harus cepat bangun, lalu akan kuhajar si brengsek itu!" ucap Naruto.

Kyūbi hanya menggeram. Rubah itu sangat membenci sifat sok kuat dari jinchūriki-nya sendiri. **"Kau bodoh. Apa kau sudah lupa apa yang terjadi padamu?"**

"Huh?" Naruto hanya memberinya wajah bodohnya yang kebingungan.

" **Kau benar-benar bodoh. Kau harusnya tahu, kau itu sudah mati"**

Naruto dibuat bungkam dan kemudian memproses apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, otaknya yang lamban akhirnya mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

"Eeehhhhh?!" Naruto histeris saat mendengar fakta bahwa dia sudah mati. "T-Tunggu dulu, itu tidak mungkin! Itu tidak mungkin! Aku masih hidup, dattebayō!"

" **Dia menusukmu tepat di perut dan kau kehilangan kesadaranmu. Tidak lama setelah itu, kau kehilangan terlalu banyak darah. Buruknya lagi tidak ada yang menemukanmu, jadi kematian sendiri yang mendatangimu"**

"T-Tidak mungkin!" Naruto masih menolak fakta tersebut. "L-Lalu kenapa aku masih ada di sini?!"

" **Aku sudah bosan memanggilmu bodoh. Saat ini kau berada pada titik di antara hidup dan mati. Masih belum pasti apakah kau masih bisa selamat atau kau akan kehilangan nyawamu"**

"Aku masih bisa selamat?!"

" **Ya... tapi kemungkinan kau akan mati masih lebih tinggi"**

Naruto bertambah panik setelah mendengarnya. Kyūbi hanya memberinya tatapan malas dan melanjutkan tidur.

Naruto marah ketika dia melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh rubah itu. "Oi! Apa kau tidak peduli? Kita akan mati!" serunya kepada Kyūbi,

Kyūbi mendengus dan menolak untuk mengangkat kepalanya. **"Kau memang benar, jika kau mati aku juga akan mati. Tapi kami bijū bukanlah makhluk hidup sepenuhnya, kami hanyalah sebuah kesadaran yang tercipta murni dari chakra. Walaupun kami mati, chakra kami akan terisi kembali dalam waktu yang lama dan setelah itu, kami akan bangkit kembali"**

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti…" ucap Naruto seraya memasang pose berpikirnya. "Jadi, intinya kalian akan bangkit walaupun kalian mati. Kekuatan yang mengerikan!"

" **Paling tidak kau memahaminya sedikit"**

"Oh ya! Kenapa kau memanggil dirimu bijū? Bukankah kau itu yōkai?"

" **Jangan samakan kami dengan mereka! Walaupun bijū dan yōkai berasal dari sumber yang sama, cara penciptaannya berbeda"**

"Kupikir kalian itu sama" Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi lupakan itu! Aku tidak boleh mati di sini, aku harus kembali dan menyelamatkan Yukki-chan!"

" **Hmm? Bahkan di ambang kematian sekalipun kau tetap ingin menyelamatkannya. Aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa kau sangat peduli pada gadis itu. Kalian bahkan baru bertemu tidak lebih dari dua minggu yang lalu"**

"Itu tidak penting! Aku tidak punya waktu berbicara seperti ini, aku harus mencari cara untuk kembali!" ucap Naruto dengan gelisah.

Kyūbi menatap Naruto lewat satu matanya yang terbuka. Rubah itu ingin mengabaikannya saat ini, dia tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto. Lagipula dia mati, dia akan bangkit kembali dalam waktu beberapa tahun. Dan Naruto akan tetap mati, jadi saat itu juga Kyūbi akan mendapatkan kebebasannya kembali.

Entah mengapa rubah itu tidak pernah memikirkan ide ini sebelumnya. Mungkin karena dia tidak ingin melakukan tindakan bunuh diri hanya untuk hidup kembali. Kyūbi adalah makhluk yang egois dan dia menolak melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan sebuah ide yang bagus.

" **Hei, bocah"** panggil Kyūbi.

Naruto tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap panik seraya memikirkan cara untuk kembali dari kematian. Itu membuat Kyūbi menjadi kesal, tapi Kyūbi adalah makhluk yang sabar juga.

" **Bocah, aku memanggilmu. Apa kau mendengarku?"**

Naruto mengabaikannya lagi. Kyūbi menggertakkan giginya dan bersuara lebih keras.

" **Monyet sialan, kau mendengarku atau tidak?!"**

Naruto masih mengabaikannya. Orang-orang mungkin akan berpikir dia tuli, tapi memang sudah menjadi sifat Naruto untuk mengabaikan sekitarnya di saat panik. Dengan marah, Kyūbi mengeluarkan auman besar yang mampu membuat genangan air di bawah mereka bergelombang.

" **Groaarrrr!"**

Naruto terkejut karena auman itu dan dia menutup kedua telinganya. "Oi, kau ingin membuatku tuli?!"

" **Aku melakukan itu karena kupikir kau sudah tuli, bodoh! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti panik dan mendengarkanku untuk sekali saja?"** geram Kyūbi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya waktu bicara denganmu. Aku harus-"

" **Dengarkan aku dulu, manusia! Jika kau berani menyelaku, aku akan memakanmu sekarang juga!"**

Teriakan Kyūbi membuat Naruto membungkam mulutnya. Keringat turun dari pelipisnya dan dia menjadi takut karena ancaman dari bijū berukuran raksasa itu.

" **Bagus, sekarang kita bisa berbicara. Aku akan membantumu"**

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

" **Kau mendengarku dengan jelas, kan? Aku akan membantumu, tapi untuk kali ini saja"**

Naruto benar-benar terkejut sekaligus bingung. Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa Kyūbi mau membantunya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Kyūbi telah banyak membantunya dalam beberapa masalah sebelumnya.

" **Ini sederhana saja dan aku yakin otakmu yang kapasitasnya sekecil kenari itu dapat memahaminya. Aku akan menggunakan semua chakra-ku untuk membangkitkanmu, tapi akan ada beberapa perubahan khusus sebagai gantinya"**

"Kau dapat membangkitkanku?!" seru Naruto dengan penuh harapan. Tapi dia segera menyadari kata-kata terakhir Kyūbi. "Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu perubahan?"

Kyūbi menyeringai. Melihat seringaian itu, Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Dia dapat merasakan firasat buruk dari apa yang akan dilakukan Kyūbi. Saat itu, dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa hidupnya akan berubah selamanya.

* * *

Kembali ke beberapa menit yang lalu. Setelah meninggalkan tubuh Naruto yang tidak bernyawa di jalanan desa Shimogakure, Kōga membawa pergi Yukikaze secara paksa diikuti oleh para bawahannya.

Pusaran angin yang mengelilingi Kōga dan Yukikaze menghilang, dan mereka berdua berhenti di luar gerbang desa.

"Lepaskan aku, Kōga!"

Yukikaze mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman pria itu. Tapi Kōga adalah seorang yōkai Okami yang diberkahi kekuatan fisik di atas rata-rata. Yukikaze yang masih berusia 12 tahun tentu saja tidak sebanding dengannya.

"Tenanglah, Yukikaze! Jika kau terus memberontak, aku akan kesulitan membawamu di tengah badai salju"

"Biar begitu saja! Aku lebih memilih mati daripada menjadi istrimu!"

Kōga menggertakkan giginya. Genggamannya pada Yukikaze semakin erat dan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis itu.

"Mengapa kau tidak ingin menjadi istriku? Apa kekuranganku sehingga kau tidak menginginkannya?!"

"Kau mesum, tidak tahu malu, dan brengsek! Kau juga telah… membunuh temanku!"

"Cih, aku mengerti. Kau menyukai manusia itu, kan? Biar kukatakan kepadamu, manusia itu tidak sebanding denganku! Dia itu lemah dan bodoh. Apa yang dimilikinya tapi tidak dimiliki olehku?!"

"Naruto adalah orang yang baik dan hebat. Kau tidak sama sepertinya! Kau brengsek, tidak tahu malu, mesum, dan pedopil!"

Kōga menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak senang jika ada seseorang yang dikatakan lebih baik darinya, apalagi jika orang itu adalah manusia.

"Yukikaze… kau akan menjadi istriku dan tidak akan ada yang dapat menghentikan itu. Jadi sebaiknya kau menyerah dan biarkan aku membawamu dengan tenang!"

Gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarnya dan terus mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi Kōga mengeratkan genggamannya dan menyeretnya dengan paksa. Bawahan-bawahan Kōga hanya menatap mereka dengan gugup.

Akhirnya Kōga kehilangan kesabarannya dan mengangkat Yukikaze ke bahunya. Dia berniat untuk segera meninggalkan Shimo. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya akan menjadi niatnya saja.

Di depannya saat ini adalah sosok Yasaka yang berdiri menghalangi jalan mereka.

"O-Onee-chan!" Yukikaze berseru dengan gembira.

Yasaka menatap Kōga dengan dingin. "Kau pikir akan kaubawa ke mana adikku, Kōga…?"

Kōga dan para bawahannya merinding. Bukan hanya karena udara dingin di Negara Beku, tapi juga karena tatapan dan suara Yasaka yang sangat menakutkan.

Kōga mencoba memberanikan diri dan menyeringai. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku akan membawa Yukikaze dan menikahinya"

Muncul ekspresi jijik di wajah Yasaka. Api biru tercipta di tangan kanannya. "Aku tidak akan mengampuni orang yang berani menyentuh adikku!" ucap Yasaka seraya melemparkan api biru ke arah musuh-musuhnya.

Api biru yang tadinya kecil menyebar dan menyerang mereka semua. Kōga melompat menjauh sambil membawa Yukikaze di bahunya. Beberapa yōkai berhasil menghindar juga namun sisanya tidak beruntung dan terbakar oleh api itu.

"Serang dia!" perintah Kōga pada bawahannya.

"T-Tapi-" salah seorang yōkai ingin membuat alasan untuk menolak namun Kōga memotongnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Lakukan atau kubunuh kalian dengan tanganku sendiri" ancam Kōga.

Bawahan-bawahan Kōga menurutinya dan maju dengan tujuan menyerang Yasaka.

"Apakah kalian masih belum belajar dari pertarungan kita sebelumnya?" tanya Yasaka seraya menembakkan beberapa bola api biru yang mengenai tiga yōkai Okami. Yang lainnya berhasil menghindar dan terus maju.

Yasaka melemparkan api biru ke permukaan salju dan menciptakan dinding api yang melindunginya. Semua yōkai berhenti tepat di depan dinding itu. Dinding api itu menyebar dan menciptakan lingkaran yang mengelilingi mereka semua.

Saat itu juga, Yasaka masuk ke dalam lingkaran api dan menyerang mereka satu per satu. Para yōkai itu kesulitan bertarung melawan Yasaka karena suhu api biru yang sangat tinggi dan juga penghilatan mereka dibatasi kobarannya.

Di luar lingkaran api, masih ada beberapa yōkai yang tersisa. Kōga memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melarikan diri.

"Onee-chan!" Yukikaze berseru kepada sang kakak yang masih sibuk bertarung di dalam lingkaran api.

Yasaka langsung melompat keluar dan melesat untuk mengejar Kōga. Namun yōkai yang lainnya menghalanginya.

"Menyingkirlah dariku!"

Yasaka melompati mereka dan lanjut mengejar sasarannya. Kōga melirik ke belakang dan mendecih tidak suka. Ketika Yasaka melemparkan bola api biru lainnya, Kōga menghindarinya dengan melompat ke samping kemudian mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Sudah cukup, Kōga. Jadilah anjing yang baik dan kembalikan adikku!" ucap Yasaka dengan nada memerintah.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan mendengarkanmu?" tanya Kōga. "Aku belum kalah, kau tahu"

"Aku hanya membutuhkan satu serangan untuk mengalahkanmu"

Aura biru mulai keluar dari tubuh Yasaka. Kōga dan bawahannya yang tersisa menjadi teringat oleh kemarahannya saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Pada awalnya, Kōga menjadi cemas karena aura biru milik Yasaka. Namun kemudian dia mendapatkan suatu ide dan tersenyum licik.

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan?!" teriak Yukikaze ketika Kōga mengangkat tubuhnya ke depan sebagai penghalang antara dirinya dan Yasaka.

Tanpa diduga oleh Yasaka, Kōga menjadikan Yukikaze sebagai perisainya.

"Apakah kau akan menyerang adikmu sendiri, Yasaka?" tanya Kōga dengan senyuman liciknya.

Yasaka menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Kōga dengan tajam. _'Dia mungkin seorang bajingan, tapi dia tidak akan menjadikan Yukki sebagai korban. Bagaimanapun juga, pria ini tergila-gila kepadanya. Atau mungkinkah dia memang tahu aku tidak akan menyerang adikku?'_ pikir Yasaka.

"Brengsek, kau tidak tahu diri!" seru Yukikaze sambil meronta-ronta di genggaman Kōga.

"Tenang saja, Yukikaze. Dia tidak akan menyerangmu, aku dapat menjamin itu" bisik Kōga di dekat telinga gadis itu.

"Aku tahu itu, bodoh! Tentu saja Onee-chan tidak akan menyerangku!" balas Yukikaze.

Tiba-tiba aura biru di sekitar Yasaka membesar sehingga membuat suhu dingin desa Shimo berubah menjadi panas. Yang lainnya bahkan tidak percaya suhu di wilayah bersalju ini dapat berubah dengan cepat.

"Yukki…" entah mengapa panggilan lembut dari Yasaka membuat Yukikaze merasa merinding.

"Err… O-Onee-chan?" tanya Yukikaze dengan gugup.

"Kau sudah terbiasa menerima hukumanku, kan?" tanya balik Yasaka.

Dengan otaknya yang pintar, Yukikaze menyadari apa yang ingin dilakukan kakak perempuannya. Api biru muncul di kedua tangan Yasaka dan perlahan membesar.

"T-Tunggu dulu-"

Tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata dari Yukikaze, Yasaka melemparkan api biru dalam jumlah besar yang kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi seekor naga.

' _Perempuan ini sudah gila!'_ teriak Kōga dalam hatinya.

Mengutamakan Yukikaze, Kōga melemparkan gadis itu jauh dari jangkauan naga api. Karena dia tahu tidak bisa menghindarinya, Kōga memutuskan untuk diam di tempatnya.

' _Kena kau!'_ Yasaka merasa puas ketika api biru menelan musuhnya.

Tiba-tiba api biru yang menelan Kōga memudar dan terlihat beberapa ledakan listrik kecil di sekitar Kōga. Kōga tersenyum puas ketika dia melihat keterkejutan di raut wajah Yasaka.

Di tangan kanan pria itu, terdapat lima kuku berupa cakar terpasang di kelima jarinya dan masing-masing kuku cakar itu terhubung pada sebuah gelang besi oleh rantai. Gelang besi itu terpasang erat di tangannya.

"Yasaka, biar kutunjukkan padamu pusaka milik suku yōkai ōkami. Namanya adalah **Goraishi** ( _Lima Jari Petir_ )"

"Aku pernah mendengar bahwa yōkai ōkami memiliki sebuah pusaka, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka itu adalah senjata rahasia kalian. Dari namanya, kutebak benda itu dapat memanipulasi petir"

"Bukannya memanipulasi, cakar ini hanya dapat menembakkan petir saja" ucap Kōga dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Yasaka sweatdrop saat mendengarnya. _'Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan kekurangan senjata rahasia-mu, bodoh'_

Kemudian Kōga mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yasaka dan menyeringai. "Sekarang aku akan mengalahkanmu"

' _Biasanya itu adalah apa yang dikatakan tokoh antagonis saat dia mengeluarkan kartu as-nya, lalu dia akan berakhir dengan kekalahan'_ batin Yasaka lagi.

Tembakan petir keluar dari cakar milik Kōga dan mengarah dengan cepat menuju Yasaka. Yasaka segera menciptakan bola api besar yang ditembakkannya untuk menghancurkan tembakan petir itu. Tapi dia terkejut sekali lagi karena tembakan petir menembus bola api dan terus melaju menujunya.

Yasaka melompat ke samping secepatnya dan dia hampir tidak berhasil menghindari tembakan dari Kōga.

"Kekuatan cakar ini lebih besar dari api biru milikmu!" ucap Kōga seraya berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Yasaka. Selagi berlari, dia menembakkan petir lainnya berulangkali.

Yasaka mulai berlari dari kejaran Kōga sambil terus menghindari tembakan-tembakannya. Tapi sayangnya Kōga yang merupakan ōkami memiliki kecepatan yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Melihat Kōga sudah mendekatinya, Yasaka berhenti dan kemudian melemparkan api biru ke arahnya. Kōga juga berhenti dan melenyapkan api biru itu dengan cara mengayunkan _Goraishi_.

"Sudah kubilang kekuatan cakar ini lebih besar dari api biru milikmu. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali lari atau disambar oleh petir dari cakar ini!"

"Kalau begitu…" aura biru muncul kembali di sekitar Yasaka dan perlahan membesar. Aura biru itupun berubah menjadi api yang membara. "Aku hanya perlu menggunakan api dengan jumlah yang lebih besar!"

Kobaran api itu terlalu besar sehingga menghasilkan uap panas karena menguapya salju di sekitar mereka.

" **Seika Mekakyū"**

Api biru menyembur secara meluas dalam jumlah besar. Kōga memasang kuda-kudanya dan berniat untuk mengayunkan _Goraishi_.

' _Sial. Aku tidak bisa menghadapi intensitas api sebesar ini!'_ batin Kōga sebelum api itu menelannya.

Yasaka menghapus keringat yang bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Dia berkeringat bukan hanya karena lelah, tapi juga karena panas api birunya tadi. Sulit dipercaya seseorang dapat berkeringat di wilayah bersalju seperti Negara Beku.

Ketika api biru memudar, Yasaka yakin Kōga telah kalah. Keyakinannya terbukti benar saat dia melihat Kōga yang terbaring di dengan luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya dan pakaiannya terkoyak-koyak. Salju tempatnya terbaring berubah menjadi hitam karena terbakar.

Kōga masih sadarkan diri dan _Goraishi_ tampak baik-baik saja.

' _Tidak kusangka dia dapat selamat dan masih sadar setelah menerima semburan api sebesar itu. Bahkan pusaka itu tidak terpengaruh oleh seranganku. Paling tidak, dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun sekarang'_

"Onee-chan!"

Yasaka mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yukikaze yang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Yukki!" kakak beradik itu saling berpelukan dengan erat. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padamu, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Yukikaze dengan air mata keluar dari kedua matanya. "Tapi Naruto… Onee-chan, Naruto… dia, hiks… dia…"

"Aku tahu. Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkannya" ucap Yasaka dengan lembut. Meski begitu, Yukikaze masih tetap menangis di dalam pelukan kakaknya.

Di lain sisi, semua bawahan Kōga yang tersisa berkumpul di sekitarnya.

"Kōga-sama, b-bertahanlah! Kami akan menyembuhkanmu secepat mungkin!"

Kōga meringis kesakitan dan menghilangkan _Goraishi_ dari tangannya. Dia menatap yōkai yang baru saja berbicara kepadanya. "A-Ambil… buku itu… buka… h-halaman 43"

Yōkai itu segera mengeluarkan sebuah buku. Buku itu berwarna hitam dan tampak kusut. Ada sebuah simbol berupa sembilan tomoe berwarna merah.

Yasaka tertegun ketika dia melihat buku itu.

' _Kitab Mikaboshi!'_

Bawahan Kōga membuka halaman yang dikatakan dan kemudian menaruh buku itu di samping Kōga. Kōga menggigit jari tangannya yang sulit digerakkan, kemudian dia menggoreskan darah itu pada sebuah simbol yang ada di halaman buku itu.

Kemudian Kōga mulai menggumamkan beberapa kata dengan bahasa yang asing. Yasaka melesat maju untuk menghentikannya, namun dia telah dihalangi oleh semua bawahan Kōga.

" **Kuchiyose: Mitsukubi"**

Tanah di sekitar mereka bergetar membuat semua orang waspada. Yasaka menyipitkan matanya pada Kōga yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Poof!

Kepulan asap yang sangat besar dan tebal memenuhi tempat itu. Ketika kepulan asap itu menghilang, terlihat sosok makhluk berukuran raksasa. Makhluk itu adalah seekor serigala.

 **Mitsukubi** adalah yōkai ōkami berkepala tiga yang berukuran sebesar gedung. Masing-masing kepalanya memiliki dua mata bersklera kuning dan pupil vertikal. Dia memiliki tiga ekor dan keempat kakinya dikelilingi api biru.

Mitsukubi menggeram dan menatap sekitarnya seperti predator.

" **Groarrr!"**

Auman keras darinya membuat semua bawahan Kōga dan Yukikaze menjadi gugup. Sementara Yasaka menatap waspada kepadanya.

Ketiga kepala dari yōkai tersebut menyemburkan api dalam jumlah besar ke arah semua orang. Yasaka langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk menghalau semburan api itu dengan api biru yang membentuk dinding.

Mitsukubi tampaknya geram karena menyadari serangannya dihalau dinding api milik Yasaka. Menetapkan gadis itu sebagai mangsanya, Mitsukubi berlari menuju ke arahnya. Yasaka langsung menciptakan bola api biru besar dan melemparkannya ke arah Mitsukubi.

" **Seikakyū"**

Serigala itu berlari menembus bola api biru milik Yasaka. Yasaka tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, namun dia segera sadar dan memilih untuk melompat ke samping untuk menghindarinya.

Setelah serangannya meleset, Mitsukubi berhenti dan berbalik lalu kaki depannya menembakkan api biru ke arah Yasaka. Yasaka menangkisnya dengan api biru miliknya sendiri. Namun dia tidak mengantisipasi bahwa Mitsukubi akan menyemburkan api lagi dari mulut pada ketiga kepalanya.

Yasaka mencoba membentuk dinding api lagi untuk menghalau semburan dari Mitsukubi. Selagi Yasaka menahannya, Mitsukubi berlari ke arahnya dan kali ini serigala raksasa itu berhasil menendang tubuh Yasaka dengan salah satu kakinya.

Yasaka mencoba bangkit dengan susah payah. Dia sudah kelelahan dari pertarungannya dengan bawahan-bawahan Kōga dan Kōga sendiri sebelumnya. Tidak mungkin dia dapat menang melawan yōkai sekuat ini.

"Yukki!"

"Y-Ya?"

"Pergilah dari sini!"

"Apa? T-Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini, onee-chan!"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Paling tidak kau harus selamat dari sini terlebih dahulu!"

"T-Tapi…"

Di saat Yasaka masih berbicara kepada Yukikaze, Mitsukubi melancarkan sebuah tembakan api biru dari kakinya. Yasaka segera melompat ke samping untuk menghindarinya. Namun karena tubuhnya yang kelelahan, dia jatuh berlutut di permukaan salju dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

Mitsukubi menggeram dan maju perlahan ke arah Yasaka. Serigala itupun menyemburkan api ke arah mangsanya.

Blarrrr!

Kobaran api itu menelan Yasaka. Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi. Muncul api biru yang perlahan menelan habis api milik Mitsukubi.

Saat itu juga, Yasaka dapat melihat Yukikaze yang berdiri di depannya dengan aura biru menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Yukki, kau…"

Yukikaze memberi kakaknya sebuah cengiran lebar. "Onee-chan, aku berhasil mengendalikannya! Api biru ini berhasil kugunakan!"

Yasaka pun tersenyum senang melihatnya. Namun dia berubah menjadi panik ketika Mitsukubi mengaum keras.

" **Groarrrr!"**

Serigala itu berusaha memakan Yukikaze. Yukikaze segera membentuk api biru untuk mengelilinginya.

Mitsukubi pun marah dan menghentakan kaki depannya ke arah Yukikaze. Gadis rubah itu melompat mundur lalu melemparkan bola api biru. Bola api itu mengenai salah satu kepala Mitsukubi namun serigala itu tampak tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun, dan hanya membuatnya bertambah marah.

Kaki Mitsukubi menendang Yukikaze lalu melemparkan api biru dari kaki yang lain. Yukikaze mendarat di atas permukaan salju setelah ditendang sehingga dia tidak dapat menghindari api biru dari Mitsukubi.

Mitsukubi mendekatinya lalu menginjak tubuhnya dengan salah satu kaki. Yukikaze kesakitan dan sulit bernafas ketika dia diinjak seperti itu, apalagi ada api biru yang mengelilingi kaki Mitsukubi.

Setelah itu selesai menginjak Yukikaze sampai gadis itu tidak berdaya, Mitsukubi mendekatkan ketiga kepalanya kepada Yukikaze dan membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Yukki!" Yasaka menciptakan api biru di kedua tangannya dan berniat mengalihkan pandangan Mitsukubi. Walaupun serangannya berhasil melukai kulit Mitsukubi, itu tidak membuat serigala itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Api mulai terkumpul di ketiga mulut milik Mitsukubi dan siap untuk disemburkan. Kali ini Yukikaze tidak akan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Yasaka dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menuju ke arah mereka. Pada saat itulah, Mitsukubi mulai menyemburkan apinya.

"Tidak!"

Buagh!

Yasaka berhenti berlari. Situasi menjadi hening dan semua orang menatap apa yang terjadi dengan syok. Yukikaze juga tampak syok namun perlahan-lahan kedua matanya meneteskan air mata.

"Maafkan aku, Yukki-chan. Tapi jangan khawatir! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dan Yasaka-neechan!"

Di depannya adalah sosok Naruto yang baru saja menyerang salah satu kepala Mitsukubi dengan sebuah Rasengan. Mitsukubi terpukul mundur dan meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya baru saja diserang dengan telak.

"Naruto!" seru Yukikaze dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Tapi ada yang berbeda dari Naruto. Yukikaze tidak tahu apakah karena dia sudah sangat kelalahan sehingga berhalusinasi atau ini semacam kejahilan yang dilakukan temannya itu. Dia bisa melihat dua telinga rubah di atas kepala Naruto dan sebuah ekor rubah melambai-lambai di belakangnya. Telinga dan ekor itu berbulu emas.

"Naruto, telinga dan ekor itu…"

Naruto menatap ke belakang dan menyengir lebar kepada Yukikaze.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan mempercayai ini, tapi sekarang aku sudah menjadi sama sepertimu!"

Tidak salah lagi. Uzumaki Naruto telah berubah menjadi seorang yōkai kitsune.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 selesai!**

 **Horeee, akhirnya saya bisa meng-update fic ini! Saya merasa sangat lega bisa update chapter yang baru. Padalah saya sudah menyampaikan bahwa fic ini akan di-update paling lama satu atau dua minggu. Jadi, mohon maaf karena ini sudah satu bulan lebih.**

 **Apakah kalian terkejut karena saya mengubah Naruto menjadi yōkai? Mungkin tidak semuanya. Mungkin ada yang sudah menebaknya setelah melihat judul fic ini atau karena alasan yang lain.**

 **Saya mendapatkan reviews tentang Naruto yang dianggap lemah. Kalau harus jujur, saya sendiri kurang menyukai Naruto yang sebelum latihan bersama Jiraiya.**

 **Ada juga yang mengatakan Naruto itu seharusnya kuat karena bisa melawan Kaguya dengan Kage Bunshin. Biar saya tekankan bahwa Naruto bisa melawan Kaguya karena dia sudah berpengalaman dan banyak latihan, berbeda dengan Naruto yang sekarang masih belum mendapatkan satupun latihan dengan benar (Kakashi hanya mengajarkan latihan berjalan di pohon, Jiraiya mengajarkan latihan berjalan di atas air, Kuchiyose, dan Rasengan).**

 **Lalu seingat saya, Kaguya sama sekali tidak kepayahan melawan Naruto. Zetsu Hitam mengatakan Kaguya menjadi kelelahan karena menggunakan teknik Amenominaka dan Yomotsu Hiraska berulangkali untuk berpindah dimensi.**

 **Alasan lain Naruto bisa kalah dengan mudah karena dia baru saja latihan keras bersama Yukikaze dan menjadi sangat lelah. Ditambah lagi, dia menghadapi bawahan-bawahan Kōga sebelum menghadapi Kōga yang merupakan yōkai ōkami. Ōkami adalah ras yang memiliki fisik di atas rata-rata, kecepatan melebihi ras lain termasuk kitsune, indera yang tajam, dan insting yang sangat besar yang bahkan diakui Yasaka di chapter 2.**

 **Lalu ada beberapa reviewers yang mengira Naruto di sini adalah Naruto setelah perang dunia shinobi. Jawabannya adalah TIDAK. Naruto di sini adalah Naruto saat berusia 13 tahun di mana seharusnya dia sudah berlatih bersama Jiraiya di luar Konoha. Tapi di fic ini, Yasaka dan Yukikaze menemukan Naruto duluan.**

 **Ada lagi yang bertanya apakah akan ada perang. Saya telah merencanakan terjadinya perang nanti, tapi berbeda jauh dengan yang ada di canon.**

 **Terakhir adalah masalah words. Seperti yang pernah saya sampaikan, saya tidak akan terlalu fokus pada fic ini. Jadi bukan hanya waktu update, tapi words juga tidak akan banyak seperti fic yang satunya.**

 **Saya berterimakasih karena readers telah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini dan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada kekurangan dari fic ini.**

 **Sekian dari saya.**

 **See you later. Arigatō!**


	5. Rubah Emas

**The Golden Fox**

 **Disclaimer:**

Saya tidak memiliki hak kepemilikan atas Naruto, High School DxD, Dog Days, InuYasha, dan anime atau manga lainnya.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Rubah Emas**

Situasi di luar desa Shimogakure menegang. Kōga yang sedang terbaring di permukaan saljut menatap Naruto dengan tidak suka, sedangkan bawahan-bawahannya berkumpul mengelilinginya. Yasaka berada tidak jauh dari mereka dan menatap Naruto dengan terkejut.

Satu-satunya yang senang melihat kedatangan Naruto tidak lain adalah Yukikaze. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk di salju dan di depannya adalah Naruto yang sedang berhadapan dengan serigala raksasa berkepala tiga, Mitsukubi.

Tatapan Yukikaze terpaku pada sebuah ekor dan dua telinga rubah yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan mempercayai ini, tapi sekarang aku sudah menjadi sama sepertimu!" ucap Naruto seraya menyengir lebar kepada Yukikaze. "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku harus menjadi yōkai agar bisa tetap hidup, itu saja yang kutahu"

Di saat Naruto masih berbicara, Mitsukubi maju untuk menyerangnya. Naruto segera mendekati Yukikaze lalu menggendongnya dan menghindari tendangan dari salah satu kaki Mitsukubi.

"Whoa, makhluk apa itu sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto pada Yukikaze.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa itu semacam Kuchiyose, Kōga menggunakan semacam buku untuk memanggilnya"

"Buku? Aku tidak tahu buku bisa digunakan untuk melakukan pemanggilan"

Mitsukubi melemparkan beberapa tembakan api biru ke arah mereka berdua. Secara mengejutkan, Naruto bisa menghindari semua tembakan itu sambil membawa Yukikaze bersamanya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa secepat ini sebelumnya!" ucap Naruto yang sedikit terkejut dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

"Jangan besar kepala, makhluk itu juga sangat cepat!" ucap Yukikaze.

"Aku tahu itu. Rasanya aku sedang berhadapan dengan manusia serigala itu lagi, hanya saja yang ini lebih besar dan lebih mirip serigala!"

"Itu karena dia memang serigala!"

Setelah menghindari tembakan api biru, Naruto mulai berlari menjauh dari Mitsukubi. Serigala raksasa itu berlari untuk mengejar mangsanya.

Seperti yang telah diduga, Mitsukubi dapat mengejar Naruto karena perbedaan kecepatan mereka.

"Ugh, kenapa kau berat sekali?" keluh Naruto.

"Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kau katakan pada seorang gadis, bodoh!"

Tembakan api biru dilancarkan sekali lagi selagi Mitsukubi mengejar mereka. Naruto melirik ke belakangnya sebelum melompat untuk menghindari tembakan itu.

Setelah menghindarinya, Naruto berhenti di tempat dan berbalik menghadap ke arah Mitsukubi yang berlari mendekati mereka.

"K-Kenapa kau berhenti?" Yukikaze bertanya dengan gugup.

"Aku sudah capek"

"Ninja macam apa kau ini?! Kau bahkan baru berlari tidak lebih dari 30 detik!"

"Oi, aku baru saja kembali dari kematian, dattebayo!"

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto melompat tinggi menuju Mitsukubi. Tanpa siapapun duga, Naruto menggunakan salah satu kepala Mitsukubi sebagai pijakan untuk melompat lebih tinggi. Mitsukubi menjadi geram atas perbuatan Naruto.

"Yukki-chan, bertahanlah sebentar!"

"A-Apa-"

Belum sempat Yukikaze menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto tiba-tiba melemparnya dari gendongannya. Gadis itu terjatuh di atas permukaan salju dengan wajah di bawah sementara bagian bawah tubuhnya terangkat ke atas.

' _Hari ini aku sudah digunakan sebagai perisai, kakakku berniat membakarku, dikejar dan hampir dibakar serigala raksasa, dan sekarang dilempar dengan keras. Apa salah dan dosaku, kami-sama?!'_

Sementara itu setelah melempar Yukikaze, Naruto yang masih berada di udara membentuk segel tangan favoritnya.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Muncul delapan bunshin yang turun ke arah Mitsukubi. Serigala itu mengangkat ketiga kepalanya ke atas dan menyemburkan api yang menelan habis semua bunshin Naruto.

Saat api memudar, tidak ada satu pun yang berbekas di udara. Mitsukubi pun tidak menyadari Naruto yang asli sudah ada di belakangnya dengan seorang bunshin di sampingnya. Rasengan sedang dibentuk di tangan kanannya.

Begitu Mitsukubi menyadari keberadaan Naruto, dia sudah melompat ke arahnya dan menaruh Rasengan di salah satu kepala serigala itu.

" **Rasengan"**

Buagh! Duarr!

Mitsukubi terpukul mundur dengan kepala yang terluka parah karena Rasengan. Naruto mendarat lagi di permukaan salju lalu melompat mundur untuk menghindari tendangan dari Mitsukubi. Meski serigala itu terluka, dia masih memiliki dua kepala yang menggeram marah pada mangsanya.

Kedua mulutnya terbuka lebar dan menyemburkan api dalam intensitas yang sangat besar. Naruto menggertakkan giginya seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan ketika kobaran api itu menelannya.

Naruto melompat keluar dari api dengan pakaian yang compang-camping dan tubuh yang menghitam karena terbakar. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan dia berkeringat.

' _Kalau seperti ini terus, aku akan mati'_ batin Naruto.

Mitsukubi berlari maju untuk menyerang Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba beberapa bola api biru mengenai samping tubuhnya sehingga menarik perhatiannya.

Blarr!

Mitsukubi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yasaka yang menembakkan bola api tadi. Tatapan wanita itu menajam kepada sang serigala.

"Yasaka-neechan, kau baik-baik saja?!" seru Naruto dengan nada bertanya.

"Cukup, Naruto. Aku yang akan melawan serigala ini" ucap Yasaka dengan tegas. Kedua tangannya melemparkan bola api biru berukuran besar ke arah Mitsukubi.

Mitsukubi sedikit terpukul karena bola api itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, Yasaka menyemburkan api biru yang sangat banyak sehingga membakar Mitsukubi.

Blarrrrrr!

Sayangnya itu hanya menghanguskan bulu-bulu serigala itu namun tidak menimbulkan dampak yang besar.

' _Ini aneh, apiku sama sekali tidak berdampak padanya. Apakah mungkin karena dia juga dapat menggunakan api biru? Tidak, kemungkinannya terlalu kecil. Sejauh ini satu-satunya serangan yang berhasil melukainya…'_

Yasaka akhirnya menyadarinya. Satu-satunya luka yang dimiliki oleh Mitsukubi adalah yang ada di salah satu kepalanya. Luka yang ditimbulkan oleh Rasengan milik Naruto.

' _Begitu rupanya. Seluruh tubuhnya memiliki kulit yang sangat keras, tapi tidak dengan kepalanya'_

Mitsukubi menembakkan api biru beberapa kali yang kemudian dihindari oleh Yasaka. Saat itu juga, beberapa bunshin Naruto telah muncul di atas serigala itu dan mereka semua turun untuk memberinya serangan.

"Aku juga akan ikut membantu!" seru Naruto.

Namun setiap serangan yang diberikan oleh mereka semua tidak memberikan dampak kepada Mitsukubi. Dengan geram, serigala itu berputar 360 derajat seraya mengayunkan cakarnya pada semua bunshin Naruto.

Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof!

Semua bunshin menghilang dalam sekejab. Kemudian Mitsukubi menembakkan api biru yang besar ke arah Naruto yang asli. Dengan cepat Naruto menghindarinya.

"Tidak ada satupun serangan yang melukainya" geram Naruto.

"Naruto, kepalanya! Titik kelemahannya adalah kepala!" seru Yasaka.

Naruto menatap Mitsukubi dengan seksama. Akhirnya dia menyadari luka pada salah satu kepala Mitsukubi yang disebabkan oleh Rasengan miliknya.

"Aku mengerti. Yasaka-neechan, tolong tahan dia sebentar!" Naruto menciptakan satu bunshin di sebelahnya dan mereka pun membuat sebuah Rasengan.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat, aku tidak bisa bertarung lebih lama lagi" Yasaka muncul di depan Mitsukubi untuk menghadangnya. Dia menciptakan bola api biru di tangannya dan melemparkannya kepada serigala raksasa itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Merasakan panasnya api biru pada kulitnya, Mitsukubi melupakan Naruto dan berfokus kepada Yasaka. Dua kepalanya yang tidak terluka menyemburkan api untuk menyerang menghalau semburan itu dengan api biru miliknya.

Kemudian Mitsukubi berniat menginjak Yasaka namun gadis itu berhasil menghindar dengan melompat ke belakang.

"Apakah kau masih lama?!" tanya Yasaka yang kesal.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya!" teriak Naruto yang berlari dari belakang Yasaka dengan Rasengan di tangan kanannya.

Mitsukubi menyadari ancaman dari Rasengan milik Naruto dan membuka kedua mulutnya untuk menyemburkan api.

"Takkan kubiarkan!" Yasaka melemparkan bola api biru yang sangat besar yang mengenai bagian samping Mitsukubi sehingga serigala itu terpaksa menghentikan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Di saat bersamaan, Naruto melompat ke arah Mitsukubi dan menaruh Rasengan di salah satu kepala Mitsukubi yang belum terluka.

" **Rasengan"**

Kepala Mitsukubi yang mengenai Rasengan itu langsung mendapatkan luka yang parah. Belum selesai, Naruto menarik kepala Mitsukubi yang terakhir dan menusukkan sebuah kunai dengan kertas peledak pada kepala itu.

Setelah menusukkan kunainya, Naruto melompat menjauhi Mitsukubi.

Boom!

Kertas peledak yang terikat pada kunai di kepala Mitsukubi meledak. Akibat dari ledakan itu adalah hancurnya kepala serigala raksasa itu.

Sekarang dengan dua kepala yang terluka akibat serangan Rasengan dan satu kepala yang hancur karena ledakan, Mitsukubi sudah tidak bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi.

' _Bahkan tanpa kepala sekalipun dia masih bisa bergerak. Makhluk yang dipanggil dari Kitab Mikaboshi memang menakjubkan'_ batin Yasaka yang masih waspada.

Memang benar Naruto telah melukai kedua kepala dengan Rasengan dan meledakkan kepala yang ketiga, tapi Rasengan yang digunakannya tadi hanya cukup untuk membuat dua kepala Mitsukubi mengeluarkan darah.

"Akan kuakhiri sekarang juga" ucap Yasaka seraya mengeluarkan aura biru yang besar di sekeliling tubuhnya. Dia mengarahkan kedua tangannya kepada Mitsukubi yang masih kebingungan bergerak karena kehilangan kepalanya.

" **Seika Messhitsu"**

Semburan api biru dengan intensitas banyak disemburkan dalam kecepatan tinggi dari telapak tangan Yasaka. Semburan itu mengenai Mitsukubi dan membakarnya hidup-hidup –atau setengah hidup karena dia memang akan mati.

Mitsukubi meraung untuk terakhir kali sebelum tubuhnya jatuh tidak bernyawa dengan tubuh yang menghitam karena terbakar.

"Kau berhasil, Yasaka-neechan! Anjing itu akhirnya mati!" seru Naruto yang sudah ada di sebelah Yasaka.

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku!" ucap Yasaka sambil memegang telinganya. "Selain itu, makhluk itu adalah serigala, bukan anjing"

Bletak!

Tiba-tiba Yukikaze memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras. Naruto menjerit kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" tanya Naruto dengan suara keras.

"Itu balasannya karena kau telah melemparku" ucap gadis rubah yang sedang marah. Setelah itu, Yukikaze memukul perut Naruto dengan keras.

Buagh!

Naruto jatuh berlutut di atas permukaan salju sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit.

"Dan itu karena kau telah membuatku khawatir" ucap Yukikaze sebelum memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Naruto membuka lebar kedua matanya dengan terkejut, rasa sakit di perutnya terlupakan karena pelukan dari Yukikaze.

"A-Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Naruto. Kemudian dia menyadari Yukikaze sedang menangis di pelukannya.

"Hiks… jangan membuatku khawatir begitu, bodoh"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Yukki-chan! Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena itu –ttebayo!"

"Hiks, bodoh. Kau bodoh!"

Yasaka melihat mereka berdua dengan senyuman kecil. Adiknya menangis cukup lama sambil memeluk Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya bingung dengan perilaku Yukikaze yang dianggapnya terlalu berlebihan.

' _Benar-benar tidak peka'_

Yasaka mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kōga. Yōkai serigala itu berdiri dibantu oleh bawahan-bawahannya, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kemarahan.

"Ini masih belum berakhir. Kau akan menjadi milikku suatu hari nanti, Yukikaze" ucap Kōga sebelum melarikan diri bersama bawahannya.

Yasaka ingin mengejar Kōga, tapi dia sudah menghabiskan banyak tenaga dan yōki dalam pertarungan melawan Mitsukubi. Yasaka melihat sebuah buku yang ditinggalkan Kōga dan mengambilnya.

Itu adalah buku yang sama yang digunakan Kōga untuk memanggil Mitsukubi.

' _Kau tidak akan pernah menyentuh Yukikaze selama aku masih hidup, Kōga'_ Yasaka kemudian melihat kembali Naruto dan Yukikaze yang masih berpelukan. _'Bahkan jika kau berhasil mengalahkanku, masih ada anak ini yang akan melindungi adikku'_

* * *

Setelah berakhirnya pertarungan melawan Kōga dan Mitsukubi, Yasaka, Naruto, dan Yukikaze kembali ke rumah mereka. Ketiganya berkumpul di ruang makan dan Yasaka menyalakan api untuk memanaskan ruangan.

"Fuahh, kupikir aku akan mati kedinginan. Tapi entah mengapa tubuhku lebih hangat dari sebelumnya" ucap Naruto sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya diselimuti di kursi di dekat perapian yang baru dinyalakan.

"Itu karena sekarang kau adalah seorang kitsune. Sebagai kitsune, kita bisa mengatur suhu tubuh kita dan kita juga bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan dan keadaan apapun" jelas Yukikaze yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

Mendengar penjelasan Yukikaze membuat mata Naruto bersinar dengan kagum. "Uwooh! Aku tidak tahu ternyata kalian keren sekali, dan sekarang aku juga sama seperti kalian!" serunya sambil menatap Yukikaze dari dekat.

"Y-Ya, tentu saja" balas Yukikaze sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Pipinya sedikit merona karena wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Yasaka masuk ke dalam ruang makan dan meletakkan tiga mangkuk besar di atas meja. "Waktunya makan"

Naruto dan Yukikaze terkejut melihat tiga mangkuk besar berisi ramen yang ada di depan mereka.

"Onee-chan, kau memasak ramen?" tanya Yukikaze.

"Aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua menikmati ramen setelah apa yang telah kalian lalui malam ini" balas Yasaka.

"Onee-chan…"

"Yasaka-neechan…"

"Tolong jangan membuat wajah seperti itu, aku hanya akan melakukannya kali ini saja. Lagipula aku juga ingin merasakan ramen" ucap Yasaka. "Jangan salahkan aku jika kalian sakit perut hanya karena makan ramen untuk makan malam"

Mereka bertiga pun menikmati ramen yang telah disiapkan Yasaka.

Naruto dan Yukikaze berkompetisi untuk melihat siapa yang lebih cepat menghabiskan ramen mereka duluan. Tapi tidak ada yang menang di antara keduanya karena Yasaka telah menghabiskan miliknya terlebih dahulu membuat mereka berdua syok.

Sekarang Naruto, Yukikaze, dan Yasaka duduk bersama di meja makan.

"Jadi katakan pada kami, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi hanyō?" tanya Yasaka kepada Naruto.

Naruto kebingungan mendengar pertanyaan Yaska. "Hanyō? Apa itu?"

"Hanyō adalah sebutan untuk orang-orang yang memiliki darah campuran manusia dan yōkai. Dengan kata lain, mereka adalah manusia setengah yōkai" Yukikaze menjawab kebingungan Naruto.

"Ah, jadi setengah tubuhku masih manusia" ucap Naruto yang mengangguk-angguk, tanda dia mengerti dengan penjelasan Yukikaze. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa menjadi begini. Aku bertemu dengan rubah raksasa di tubuhku dan dia yang mengubahku"

"Rubah raksasa?" tanya Yasaka.

Naruto baru menyadari bahwa Yasaka dan Yukikaze tidak mengetahui apapun tentang statusnya. "R-Rubah raksasa itu… etto… umm…"

Yasaka menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam, tatapan itu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri dan gugup. "Apakah ada yang belum kau beritahu kepada kami?"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri. "A-Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya" ucapnya dengan panic setelah mendapatkan tatapan tajam juga dari Yukikaze. "Sebenarnya… aku memiliki monster di dalam tubuhku"

"Monster? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yukikaze yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi Yasaka tampaknya mengetahui sesuatu karena terkejut dengan pengungkapan Naruto.

"Begitu rupanya. Monster yang kau maksud itu adalah rubah raksasa yang disebut sebagai Kyūbi" ucap Yasaka.

Yukikaze menatap kakaknya dengan bingung. "Kau mengetahuinya, onee-chan?"

Yasaka menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yukki, apakah kau tahu darimana kita para yōkai berasal?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Legenda mengatakan bahwa leluhur semua yōkai itu adalah Dewa Mata Satu, **Jūbi** "

"Itu benar. Dahulu kala, Dewa Mata Satu menciptakan yōkai-yōkai pertama dan semua yōkai pertama kemudian memiliki keturunan yang banyak di dunia ini. Menurut legenda, Dewa Mata Satu menghilang tepat setelah dia menciptakan yōkai pertama yang terakhir, dia dibunuh oleh seorang manusia yang disebut Rikudō Sennin"

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan monster di dalam tubuh Naruto?"

"Tidak seperti yang dikatakan legenda, Rikudō Sennin ternyata tidak membunuh Dewa Mata Satu. Sang petapa mengambil seluruh kekuatan Dewa Mata Satu dan menyegel tubuhnya, lalu kekuatan itu dibaginya menjadi sembilan bagian. Sembilan bagian itu adalah monster-monster raksasa yang dikenal sebagai bijū. Salah satu dari Sembilan bijū itu adalah monster yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto, Kyūbi"

Yukikaze akhirnya mengerti penjelasan dari Yasaka. "Itu artinya bijū adalah kerabat yōkai, kan? Dua-duanya sama-sama berasal dari sumber yang sama yaitu Dewa Mata Satu"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi aku tidak akan terlalu sering menyebut monster yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto sebagai Kyūbi. Saat kitsune mendapatkan ekor mereka yang kesembilan, mereka dapat disebut juga Kyūbi, meski aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih kuat"

Yukikaze mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada kami?" tanya gadis itu dengan ekspresi marah.

Naruto tersentak dengan kemarahan Yukikaze. "A-Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena aku takut kalian akan membenciku"

Yukikaze berdiri dari kursinya dan memukul meja, membuat Naruto terkejut. "Dasar bodoh!" teriak Yukikaze. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Eh?"

"Mana mungkin aku akan membencimu hanya karena itu! Aku tidak peduli jika memiliki monster di dalam tubuhmu atau kau adalah monster itu sendiri, kau akan selalu menjadi temanku! Aku yakin onee-chan juga sama sepertiku"

"Yukki-chan…" Naruto menatap Yukikaze dengan tidak percaya.

Yukikaze melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau mendengarku, kan? Kau adalah temanku! Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu apapun yang terjadi! Bagaimana denganmu, onee-chan?!"

Yasaka tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga sama"

Naruto meneteskan air mata dan menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, anak yang baru menjadi kitsune itu menangis dengan keras. Ini bukan tangisan kesedihan, tapi tangisan kebahagiaan yang hanya sekali saja terjadi padanya.

Naruto tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sejak dia diakui untuk pertama kalinya oleh gurunya, Umino Iruka.

' _Melihatmu yang seperti ini membuatku penasaran, sepedih apa masa lalumu, jinchūriki memang tidak pernah diperlakukan dengan baik di desa mereka. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Yukki dan aku tidak akan membuatmu merasakan kepedihan itu lagi. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan membuatmu bahagia!'_

* * *

 **(Keesokan Hari)**

Matahari telah terbit di ufuk timur, Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia menatap bayangan dirinya yang ada di cermin.

Dua telinga rubah di atas kepala dan sebuah ekor yang melambai-lambai di belakangnya.

' _Mulai sekarang aku adalah kitsune seperti Yukki-chan dan Yasaka-oneechan!'_

Dengan tangannya yang terkepal kuat, Naruto mengulurkannya ke arah cermin. Dia mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam di ruang makan dan menyengir lebar.

' _Aku berjanji akan melindungi mereka berdua karena mereka adalah orang yang berharga bagiku! Aku bukan lagi Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi dari Konohagakure. Sekarang aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang kitsune!'_

Kehidupan Naruto yang baru telah dimulai.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 selesai!**

 **Pada akhirnya, pada akhirnya, pada akhirnya! Saya bisa update fic ini!**

 **Maafkan saya karena sudah tidak update sampai hampir dua bulan ini. Sebenarnya saya tidak ada minat menyelesaikan fic ini secepatnya karena fokus untuk menyelesaikan fic yang satunya lagi, Naruto Chronicles.**

 **Tenang saja. Setelah menyelesaikan fic satunya, saya akan sepenuh berfokus untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**

 **Ada reviewer yang bertanya apakah Naruto akan kembali ke Konoha, jawabannya adalah… rahasia, hehehe.**

 **Semoga readers puas dan terima kasih karena telah menunggu fic ini update.**

 **Sekian dari saya.**

 **See you later. Arigatō!**


	6. Perjalanan Tiga Rubah

**The Golden Fox**

 **Disclaimer:**

Saya tidak memiliki hak kepemilikan atas Naruto, High School DxD, Dog Days, InuYasha, dan anime atau manga lainnya.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Perjalanan Tiga Rubah**

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak pertarungan di luar Shimogakure dan berubahnya Naruto menjadi hanyō atau manusia setengah yōkai. Spesies yōkai Naruto adalah kitsune, siluman rubah. Dia memiliki satu ekor rubah dan telinga rubah berbulu emas.

"Kau harus memfokuskannya di telapak tanganmu!" Yukikaze berteriak dengan tegas kepada Naruto.

Naruto dan Yukikaze berada di lapangan es yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk berlatih. Hari ini mereka berlatih bersama agar Naruto dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan fisiologinya yang baru sebagai kitsune.

"Aku sudah mencobanya!"

"Rasakan yōki yang mengalir di dalam tubuhmu, lalu keluarkan dan pusatkan pada tanganmu!"

"Itu yang sedang kulakukan, tapi tetap tidak bisa! Ini sangat berbeda dari saat aku menggunakan chakra!"

Naruto membuka telapak tangan kanannya dan memfokuskan apapun yang dia rasakan di dalam tubuh sesuai instruksi dari Yukikaze. Namun tidak peduli seberapa fokus dirinya, dia tetap tidak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali chakra.

Kedua anak berusia 13 tahun itu kecewa karena Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh yōkai secara umum.

"Mengapa sesuatu yang semudah ini tidak bisa kaulakukan?!"

"Hei, ini adalah pertama kali bagiku. Tentu saja ini tidak mudah!"

"Aku sudah bisa melakukan ini saat aku masih berumur 8 tahun. Jika kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan yōki, itu berarti kau payah"

"Jangan menipuku! Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan api biru itu sampai dua hari yang lalu!"

"Itu berbeda! Api biru adalah teknik khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh beberapa kitsune tertentu dan sangat sulit untuk dikendalikan. Dengar! Ninja memanipulasi chakra untuk menggunakan ninjutsu, sementara yōkai memanipulasi yōki untuk menggunakan yōjutsu. Memanipulasi yōki adalah hal paling mendasar yang bisa dilakukan yōkai sejak kecil!"

"Tidak sepertimu, aku baru saja menjadi setengah yōkai!"

Pada akhirnya, mereka hanya berlatih selama sepertiga dari waktu latihan yang ada dan duapertiga sisanya dihabiskan dengan perang mulut. Sedangkan orang-orang yang melewati tempat itu hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan cengo.

"Apakah ini yang mereka sebut pertengkaran pasangan kekasih di jaman sekarang?"

"Benar-benar membuatku iri"

"Ah, aku rindu masa mudaku"

"Bukankah mereka terlalu muda untuk berpacaran?"

Jika saja Naruto dan Yukikaze mendengar ucapan orang-orang itu, mereka sudah pasti akan menyangkal atau meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah memerah. Tapi hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi di cerita ini karena mereka berdua sudah berada di dunia mereka sendiri.

Senja pun tiba dan matahari mulai terbenam. Naruto dan Yukikaze pulang ke rumah mereka dan makan malam bersama dengan Yasaka.

Sayangnya bagi kedua anak berusia 13 tahun yang ada di rumah itu, tidak ada ramen untuk malam ini. Tidak jarang mereka menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa yang berakhir dengan pukulan cinta dari Yasaka.

"Tidak baik mengkonsumsi ramen di malam hari"

"Kami mengerti"

Naruto dan Yukikaze menundukkan kepala mereka yang memiliki benjolan besar.

Setelah makan malam, mereka duduk bersama di meja makan dan mengobrol.

"Bagaimana latihanmu, Naruto?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yasaka, Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Aura depresi yang berwarna hitam mengelilinginya, membuat Yukikaze menjadi sweatdrop dan menggeserkan kursinya untuk menjauh.

Yasaka tidak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Naruto karena dia sudah bisa mengetahuinya setelah melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Aku mengerti, kau belum bisa mengeluarkan yōki. Kurasa itu memang karena kau payah…"

Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan membuang muka ke samping.

"Atau Yukki tidak memiliki bakat untuk mengajar orang lain" lanjut Yasaka.

"Eh?"

Yukikaze melebarkan kedua matanya dengan terkejut.

Sementara itu, Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Ternyata begitu, aku sudah menduga bahwa Yukki-chan tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Itu hanya pendapat Onee-chan, belum tentu benar!"

"Hah, aku berpikir apa yang Yasaka-neechan katakan benar. Kau itu tidak bisa mengajar orang lain!"

"Atau itu mungkin karena kalian berdua memang tidak bisa melakukannya" Yasaka menambahkan lagi.

Mendengar itu, Naruto dan Yukikaze berhenti bertatapan dan menundukkan kepala mereka.

Yasaka menghela napas sebelum tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, pancaran matanya berubah kembali menjadi serius.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa mengatakannya. Kita akan meninggalkan desa ini besok, jadi persiapkan apapun yang akan kalian bawa"

"Ehhhh?! Kupikir desa ini adalah rumah kita!" ucap Naruto yang histeris.

"Kami tidak pernah bilang akan tinggal di sini selamanya. Onee-chan dan aku hidup berpindah-pindah tempat" ucap Yukikaze.

"Sepertinya aku belum memberitahumu. Kami berdua tidak pernah bisa menetap di satu tempat saja… sebenarnya, ada seseorang yang ingin membunuh kami"

"Seseorang?"

Entah mengapa suasana ruangan itu berubah menjadi tidak mengenakan bagi Naruto. Dia mungkin bodoh, tapi dia masih bisa menyadari jika seseorang sedang depresi. Dan hal itu terjadi pada dua orang gadis di dekatnya.

"Orang itu-"

"Tidak penting!"

Yukikaze menyela perkataan Yasaka sambil memukul meja makan. Matanya ditutupi bayangan rambut pirangnya.

Kemudian beberapa saat kemudian, dia menunggingkan senyuman lebar dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ayo kita tidur! Kita harus menyimpan banyak tenaga untuk besok"

Setelah itu, Yukikaze menarik lengan Naruto dengan paksa dan menyeretnya pergi.

"T-Tunggu, jangan menarikku! Aku bisa berjalan sendirian!"

"Diamlah, ini sudah malam! Tetangga akan marah!"

"Tidak ada yang tinggal di sekitar sini kecuali kita!"

"Suaramu bisa terdengar oleh seluruh desa"

"O-Oi!"

Yasaka duduk sendirian di meja makan setelah menyaksikan kepergian Naruto dan Yukikaze. Gadis berusia 18 tahun itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan menatap langit-langit ruangan.

' _Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa._ _'_

* * *

Keesokan paginya, ketiga makhluk yang bukan manusia itu ditemukan sedang berjalan di tengah wilayah bersalju.

Meskipun mereka sangat berkeinginan menunggangi kuda, keadaan yang ada di sekitar membuat keinginan itu menjadi mustahil. Itu membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya Yasaka dan Yukikaze membawanya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri ke desa Shimo.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, Yasaka memiliki kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa dan bisa membawa anak berusia 13 tahun itu dari perbatasan Negara Beku sampai di Shimo.

"Aku baru menyadarinya. Ini adalah pertama kali aku berkelana di Negara Beku" ucap Naruto.

Yukikaze yang berjalan di sampingnya menoleh. "Negara Beku adalah wilayah terdingin di dunia. Sesuai namanya, suhu di Negara Beku dapat membuatmu membeku. Bahkan kitsune seperti kita yang memiliki suhu tubuh lebih hangat dibanding manusia masih bisa merasakan dinginnya"

"Siapa yang bertanya padamu?" tanya Naruto.

Alis Yukikaze berkedut, "Hanya sekedar informasi."

Membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam bagi mereka untuk tiba di perbatasan Negara Beku. Naruto bersyukur karena bisa melihat hutan karena dia muak berjalan di wilayah bersuhu dingin.

Meski memang mereka telah memasuki hutan sebelum sampai di perbatasan, suhu dingin dari wilayah di belakang mereka masih bisa terasakan. Tidak heran hutan itu tetap masuk ke dalam Negara Beku.

Ketika mereka tidak lagi merasakan suhu sedingin es, Yasaka berkata bahwa itu artinya mereka telah mencapai perbatasannya. Kemudian, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat selama satu jam setelah perjalanan panjang dari pagi.

"Setelah kita melewati perbatasan ini, kita akan memasuki Negara Petir" ucap Yasaka sambil memegang sebuah peta.

Naruto berjalan mendekatinya dan melihat peta itu, "Pantas saja kita bisa sampai di sini dengan cepat. Ternyata jarak tempat ini dengan Shimo sangat dekat."

"Wow, ternyata kau bisa membaca peta" ucap Yukikaze dengan 'terkejut'.

"Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan!" seru Naruto kepadanya.

"Diam dan makanlah bekal kalian! Kita harus segera pergi."

Yasaka menegur kedua anak yang lebih muda darinya itu. Naruto dan Yukikaze mungkin keras kepala, tapi mereka adalah anak-anak yang menyadari siapa yang lebih berkuasa. Dengan bijak, keduanya memakan makanan mereka.

Setelah istirahat satu jam, Yasaka, Naruto, dan Yukikaze melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Mereka melewati perbatasan dan meninggalkan Negara Beku, mengambil langkah masuk ke Negara Petir.

Selagi berjalan di depan Naruto dan Yukikaze, Yasaka menatap sekitar dengan waspada. Matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan yang melesat di antara pepohonan.

"Naruto, Yukki…" Yasaka menarik perhatian kedua anak di belakangnya. "Tetaplah berada di dekatku."

Ucapannya hanya membuat Naruto dan Yukikaze menjadi bingung. Diam-diam Yasaka menciptakan api biru di tangan kanannya, kemudian dia berhenti berjalan dan mengirim kobaran api ke arah pohon-pohon di samping.

Perbuatan Yasaka membuat Naruto dan Yukikaze terkejut. Tetapi mereka lebih terkejut lagi ketika sesosok bayangan melompat keluar dari kobaran api biru yang membakar pepohonan.

"Aku bisa merasakanmu sejak tadi. Katakan siapa kau?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa merasakan keberadaanku. Kau hebat seperti yang orang-orang katakan, Yasaka-himesama. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Naraku."

Naraku adalah seorang pria muda berambut hitam panjang dan bermata merah dengan pupil putih. Senyuman licik di wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang baik.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Yasaka lagi.

"Aku sedang mencari sebuah kitab" ucapan Naraku membuat Yasaka menyipitkan matanya. "Kitab yang menyimpan kekuatan besar. Orang terakhir yang kutemui berkata bahwa kitab itu telah dicuri darinya oleh seorang gadis kitsune."

"Biar kutebak, kau berpikir bahwa aku yang telah mencurinya."

"Tebakanmu benar! Tidak mungkin seorang yōkai biasa dapat mencuri Kitab Mikaboshi dari kuil paling dijaga ketat di seluruh dunia, dan secara kebetulan kau berada di kota di mana yōkai itu berada beberapa hari yang lalu, tepat sebelum kitab itu menghilang."

"Maaf, tapi kurasa kau salah orang. Aku adalah seorang bangsawan, aku tidak akan merendahkan diriku untuk mencuri!"

Naraku menyeringai tipis dan berkata, "Oh, tapi kau bukan lagi seorang bangsawan. Kau kehilangan status itu setelah insiden empat tahun lalu."

Yasaka mengepalkan tangannya selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia menjadi tenang kembali dan menatap Naraku dengan tajam. Dia menyadari dia tidak bisa menipu pria misterius di hadapannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan memberimu Kitab Mikaboshi."

"Aku tahu itu, karena itulah aku akan mengambil kitab itu secara paksa."

"Yukki, Naruto, mundurlah. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat" perintah Yasaka kepada dua anak di belakangnya.

"Hei, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertarung sendirian!" Naruto protes kepada wanita itu.

Secara mengejutkan, Yukikaze menarik Naruto, "Biarkan saja. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan onee-chan, dia pasti akan mengalahkan orang itu!"

Naruto menggertakkan gigi dan menatap kembali pada Yasaka. Tatapan wanita itu masih berfokus kepada Naraku. Akhirnya Naruto mengikuti perintah Yasaka dan mundur bersama Yukikaze.

"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk pergi. Jika kau tidak mau dan tetap ingin melawanku, maka jangan menyesalinya nanti" Yasaka mengancam Naraku.

"Apakah itu sebuah ancaman? Karena menurutku, kau terlihat menggemaskan" Naraku membalasnya dengan santai.

Yasaka meresponinya dengan menciptakan bola api biru di kedua tangan, kemudian dia melemparkan bola api berukuran besar itu ke arah Naraku. Naraku melompat ke samping dan berhasil menghindar.

"Kau tidak sabaran rupanya."

"Diamlah di tempat dan biarkan aku membakarmu hidup-hidup."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seorang musuh akan mendengarkanmu?"

Yasaka menembakkan beberapa bola api biru berukuran kecil yang mengarah dalam kecepatan tinggi menuju Naraku. Naraku menghindari semua tembakan itu dengan mudah.

' _Dia memiliki refleks yang bagus, dan juga cepat. Jika serangan jarak jauh tidak bisa mengenainya, maka aku akan melawannya dari jarak dekat!'_

Memutuskan untuk menyerang dari dekat, Yasaka melesat ke arah Naraku.

Tiba-tiba jaring-jaring tebal bermunculan entah dari mana dan menghalangi Yasaka dari Naraku. Jaring-jaring itu muncul di belakang sang gadis kitsune dan menjebaknya.

Yasaka merutuk kecerobohannya dan melihat semua jaring itu terhubung ke satu sumber, yaitu Naraku sendiri.

' _Ini adalah benang yang sering digunakan oleh y_ _ō_ _kai laba-laba'_ pikir Yasaka.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari jaringku, aku telah menyalurkan semua jaring ini dengan yōki yang padat sehingga membuatnya lebih kuat dari jaring laba-laba yang lain. Dengan begini, aku memenangkan pertarungannya."

Naraku berjalan mendekati Yasaka dan memegang dagunya.

"Berikan padaku kitab itu."

"Jangan pikir aku akan memberikannya, dan selain itu… aku belum kalah."

Setelah mengatakan itu, aura biru menyelimuti tubuh Yasaka. Naraku melepaskan tangannya dari Yasaka ketika dia merasakan tangannya terbakar. Dia langsung melompat mundur ketika aura biru Yasaka membesar menjadi kobaran api.

Api biru Yasaka perlahan membakar habis jaring-jaring yang menjebaknya, jaring-jaring itu terputus sehingga Yasaka bebas.

"Api biru dari rubah bangsawan tidak bisa diremehkan. Bahkan jaring-jaring yang telah kupadatkan dengan yōki dapat dihancurkannya" Naraku tampak terkesan.

Kobaran api berakhir dan menyisakan Yasaka yang menatap tajam ke arah Naraku. Naraku kembali menunjukkan senyuman liciknya.

Tiba-tiba serangga-serangga aneh muncul dan terbang ke arah Yasaka. Uniknya, semua serangga itu dikelilingi aura gelap yang tidak mengenakkan. Merasa bahwa mereka berbahaya, Yasaka mencoba membakar mereka.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Yasaka.

Naraku tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Yasaka kemudian menyadari ada beberapa dari serangga itu yang terbang ke arah Naruto dan Yukikaze.

"Yukki! Naruto!"

Sepertinya Yasaka tidak perlu khawatir karena serangga-serangga itu juga dibakar oleh Yukikaze menggunakan api birunya sendiri.

"Oh, ternyata si adik kecil juga bisa menggunakan api itu. Kalian adalah kakak-beradik yang berbahaya" ucap Naraku.

"Beraninya kau! Ini adalah pertarungan antara kita berdua, mereka tidak terlibat di dalam ini!" geram Yasaka.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini akan menjadi pertarungan antara kita berdua" balas Naraku.

Tubuh Yasaka sekali lagi dikelilingi aura biru yang padat. Sepertinya Naraku telah membuat gadis rubah di hadapannya ini marah.

"Sudah waktunya untuk pergi. Aku sudah melihat seberapa besar kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh dua putri dari timur. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa bertarung melawanmu sekarang, jadi kurasa ini akan menjadi perpisahan."

Mengucapkan itu, Naraku melompat mundur ke cabang pohon terdekat, bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi begitu saja!" ucap Yasaka sambil menembakkan bola api biru berukuran besar ke arah Naraku.

" **Seikakyū"**

Naraku menyeringai dan menghindari bola api itu.

' _Kita akan bertemu lagi dan kitab itu akan menjadi milikku'_ batin Naraku.

Pada saat dia berpikir dia bisa melarikan diri, Naraku terkejut karena Naruto telah muncul dari belakangnya dengan sebuah Rasengan di tangan kanan. Bukan hanya kecepatan Naruto yang membuatnya terkejut, melainkan juga dua telinga dan sebuah ekor rubah yang Naruto miliki.

" **Rasengan"**

' _Anak ini juga seorang kitsune!'_

Naraku melompat ke cabang pohon lain untuk menghindari Rasengan dari Naruto, tapi dia tidak bersiap untuk serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Yasaka.

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa diikuti siapapun, Yasaka memukul wajah Naraku dengan tinju berlapis api biru sehingga pria muda itu jatuh ke permukaan tanah.

"Terbakarlah di neraka!"

Yasaka menyemburkan api berintensitas banyak dari kedua tangannya. Api biru itu membakar tubuh Naraku.

Setelah Yasaka menghentikan semburan apinya, dia mendekati Naraku bersama Naruto dan Yukikaze. Mereka terkejut ketika melihat kondisi Naraku.

"Boneka!" seru Yasaka.

Kulit-kulit yang terbakar habis pada tubuh Naraku menunjukkan bahwa dia hanya sebuah boneka tanah liat. Selama ini Yasaka telah berbicara dan bertarung melawan sebuah boneka yang dikendalikan dari jauh.

' _Seorang yōkai laba-laba yang bisa memanggil serangga beracun dari neraka dan mengendalikan boneka tanah liat. Dia bukan sekedar orang biasa, dia adalah tipe orang manipulatif dan licik'_ batin Yasaka.

Setelah pertarungan singkat denggan Naraku, Yasaka, Naruto, dan Yukikaze melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Di tengah perjalanan, Yasaka menjadi lebih waspada setelah apa yang terjadi di hutan. Mereka tidak beristirahat karena Yasaka berpikir akan berbahaya sampai mereka bisa menemukan tempat yang aman untuk beristirahat.

Pada akhirnya, mereka bertiga tiba di sebuah desa kecil dan beristirahat di sana. Mereka bertiga telah menemukan penginapan untuk tinggal semalam.

"Berapa kamar yang akan dipesan?" tanya pemilik penginapan.

"Satu kamar untukku dan adikku" jawab Yasaka.

"Ah, jadi hanya satu" ucap pemilik penginapan dengan senyuman lebar.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik bagi seorang anak berambut pirang untuk menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

"Hei! Bagaimana denganku?!" tanya Naruto kepada Yasaka.

"Oh, benar juga" Yasaka baru saja menyadari keberadaan Naruto, kemudian menatap pemilik penginapan lagi. "Apakah anda bisa membawanya ke kandang?"

"Kandang?! Apa kau menganggapku seekor kuda?!" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak" jawab Yasaka. "Bahkan kuda sekalipun masih lebih tampan darimu. Aku menganggapmu sebagai makhkuk asing yang belum teridentifikasi."

Pemilik penginapan menatap mereka dengan senyuman canggung. Sementara itu, Yukikaze terhibur dengan interaksi mereka berdua.

Yasaka hanya tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Naruto, "Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda padamu, kau boleh tinggal di kamar yang sama dengan kami, aku tidak membuang-buang uang untuk memesan kamar lain. Lagipula aku tidak bisa membiarkan peliharaanku jauh-jauh dariku."

"Kau menganggapku peliharaanmu?!"

"Dan kau harus tidur di luar."

"Kalau begitu apa gunanya kamar itu untukku?!"

Dengan begitu, mereka bertiga memesan satu kamar untuk menginap.

Sekarang mereka bertiga duduk bersama di lantai kamar dan mendiskusikan apa yang telah terjadi sepanjang hari.

Yasaka memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak keluar tanpa pengawasan darinya dan tetap waspada. Dia khawatir Naraku akan muncul dan menyerang mereka lagi. Mereka hanya akan menginap untuk semalam dan melanjutkan perjalanan besok.

"Onee-chan, kau belum memberitahu kami ke mana kita akan pergi" ucap Yukikaze.

Yasaka menatap adik perempuannya sebelum mengambil sebuah peta dari tasnya. Dia membuka peta itu dan menunjukkannya kepada Naruto dan Yukikaze.

"Inilah tujuan kita" Yasaka menunjuk sebuah pulau kecil yang berada di Negara Air.

Pada peta itu, Negara Air tampak seperti sebuah negara maritim dengan beberapa pulau kecil. Bahkan Kirigakure sebagai desa terkuat di sana terletak pada pulau yang sepuluh kali lipat lebih kecil dari keseluruhan negara.

Pulau kecil yang ditunjuk Yasaka terisolasi dari pulau-pulau lainnya dan berada di tengah lautan luas yang kosong.

"Pulau ini tidak pernah dikunjungi oleh siapapun karena letaknya yang sangat jauh dari pulau-pulau lainnya. Karena pulau ini terisolasi dan berada di tengah lautan kosong, orang-orang menganggap bahwa pulau itu tidak berpenghuni" jelas Yasaka.

"Onee-chan, kau ingin kita pergi ke pulau tak berpenghuni?" Yukikaze memberi kakaknya tatapan datar.

"Kita tidak akan tinggal di sana, hanya berkunjung untuk satu atau dua hari. Lagipula aku pikir ini akan menjadi tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kita pergi ke sana?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku kenal seseorang yang bisa mengantar kita pergi sana" jawab Yasaka. "Baiklah, sekarang waktunya tidur. Kita harus menyimpan banyak tenaga untuk perjalan besok dan aku yakin kalian berdua tidak terbiasa melakukan perjalanan di lautan."

"Heh, apa kau meremehkan kami?" tanya Yukikaze.

"Ya, itu benar! Aku sudah pernah menaiki kapal sebelumnya, dattebayo!" seru Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kita akan menggunakan kapal" Yasaka tersenyum misterius. Naruto dan Yukikaze dibuat bingung dengan pernyataan Yasaka. "Sekarang tidurlah kalian berdua."

"Baiklah, onee-chan."

Naruto dan Yukikaze berjalan ke futon mereka masing-masing dan berbaring. Yasaka duduk di futonnya dan menatap mereka berdua dengan senyuman. Wanita itu juga bersiap untuk masuk ke alam mimpi.

"Onee-chan" panggil Yukikaze, "Apakah besok kita bisa membeli kalung anjing?"

Yasaka mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Mengapa kau menginginkan kalung anjing?"

"Untuk peliharaan kita. Aku takut saat aku bangun di pagi hari, dia sudah ada di atasku seperti anjing kepanasan."

"Ah, kau benar."

Beberapa detik berlalu, satu-satunya laki-laki di kamar itu menyadari maksud permintaan Yukikaze.

"Tunggu dulu, kau juga menganggapku peliharaan?!"

"Oh, aku tidak menyangka otak kecilmu bisa memahami apa maksudku."

"Aku bisa mengerti maksudmu, -ttebayo!"

"Kau membutuhkan waktu 10 detik untuk menyadarinya."

"Arrgh, aku akan membalasmu!"

"Coba saja jika kau bisa."

Perang mulut mereka berlanjut sampai orang-orang lain yang tinggal di penginapan tersebut menjadi marah dan menyuruh mereka diam. Kedua anak itu memelankan suara mereka, tapi tidak menghentikan perang mulut.

Sepertinya Yasaka tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini. Dia pun menyesali keputusannya memesan satu kamar saja.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 selesai!**

 **Pertama, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya bagi yang telah menunggu update cerita ini! Sudah hampir empat bulan saya tidak meng-update cerita ini.**

 **Padahal saya berjanji di chapter sebelumnya bahwa saya akan berfokus pada cerita ini setelah menyelesaikan cerita pertama saya (Naruto Chronicles: The Orange Shinobi). Tetapi saya malah mengabaikan cerita "Golden Fox."**

 **Saya jarang update karena kesibukan di sekolah. Ada persiapan untuk menghadapi USBN dan UNBK sehingga saya harus fokus belajar. Kemudian juga tidak ada ide untuk melanjutkan cerita ini seperti apa.**

 **Beruntungnya, hari ini USBN berakhir sehingga saya mendapatkan waktu luang untuk membuat cerita. UNBK akan dilanjutkan nanti tanggal 1 April jadi saya tidak bisa berfokus ke fanfiction tapi saya usahakan akan update satu atau dua chapters.**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.**

 **See you later. Arigatō!**


	7. Pulau yang Terisolasi

**The Golden Fox**

 **Disclaimer:**

Saya tidak memiliki hak kepemilikan atas Naruto, High School DxD, Dog Days, InuYasha, dan anime atau manga lainnya.

* * *

 **Chapter** **7**

 **Pulau yang Terisolasi**

Setelah bermalam di sebuah desa kecil di Negara Petir, Yasaka membawa Naruto dan Yukikaze ke sebuah pantai di perbatasan antara Negara Petir dan Negara Air. Yasaka berkata bahwa seorang kenalannya akan membawa mereka melintasi lautan menuju pulau kecil yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

Di sinilah ketiga kitsune itu berada. Naruto dan Yukikaze menyaksikan Yasaka berdiri di tepi pantai sambil memandang lautan, terlihat sedang menunggu sesuatu terjadi.

"Yasaka-neechan, di mana orang yang kau bilang akan mengantar kita?" tanya Naruto.

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku harus memanggilnya dulu" jawab Yasaka. Gadis berusia 18 tahun itu mengambil sebuah sangkakala dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian dia meniup sangkakala itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Umm, apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja onee-chan sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya" balas Yukikaze. Dia berpikir kakaknya terlihat seperti orang gila yang meniup sangkakala di tepi pantai.

Yasaka berhenti meniup dan menarik nafasnya, kemudian lanjut meniup sangakakala. Setelah berhenti untuk menarik nafas lagi, Yasaka meniupnya untuk ketiga kalinya. "Kuharap dia mendengarnya" gumam Yasaka sambil memasukkan kembali sangkakala ke dalam tas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, permukaan laut yang ada di depan mereka bergetar. Mereka melihat sirip punggung seekor ikan yang sangat besar mendekat. Naruto dan Yukikaze menatap dengan mata terbuka lebar saat seekor hiu raksasa keluar dari dalam permukaan air dan berhenti di depan Yasaka. Hiu raksasa itu memiliki ekor menyerupai kail pancing yang bahkan lebih besar darinya dan ditutupi oleh duri-duri kecil.

"A-Apa itu?" tanya Yukikaze dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Kuperkenalkan kepada kalian. Si lucu ini bernama Isonade, seekor youkai hiu" Yasaka memperkenalkan hiu itu kepada Naruto dan Yukikaze, "Sebenarnya dia masih belum memiliki nama, tapi orang-orang sering menyebutnya Isonade atau Ōguchiwani" lanjutnya.

"Jangan bilang kita akan menaikinya?!"

"Tidak perlu takut, Yukki. Dia adalah hiu yang jinak, tidak seperti peliharaan kita yang baru itu" Yasaka tersenyum saat Naruto tidak menyadari apa yang dimaksudnya, "Tapi aku belum pernah menaikinya juga, jadi kalian bukan satu-satunya yang harus merasa gugup."

"Itu bahkan lebih buruk lagi!"

Tidak peduli seberapa banyak Yasaka mencoba menjelaskan, Yukikaze tidak akan bisa melihat hiu raksasa dengan mulut besar dan ekor berduri-duri itu sebagai makhluk yang baik. Naruto tidak segugup Yukikaze karena dia sudah pernah bertemu dengan makhluk yang jauh lebih besar. Dia yakin Yukikaze akan lebih takut pada seekor katak raksasa daripada hiu ini.

Yasaka tidak menyadari situasi adiknya atau dia mungkin menyadarinya tapi tidak menghiraukan. Gadis berusia 18 tahun tersebut melompat ke atas punggung Isonade tanpa ragu lalu dia duduk di depan sirip punggungnya.

"Hei, ini tidak terlalu buruk! Cobalah naik ke atas sini, Yukki!" Yasaka memanggil adiknya dengan senyuman lebar. Ya, dia benar-benar tidak menghiraukan ketakutan yang terpancar jelas dari Yukikaze.

Tidak seperti Yukikaze yang penuh keraguan, Naruto melompat ke atas punggung Isonade, "Oi, cepatlah! Aku tidak sabar melihatnya berenang!" teriak Naruto.

Jika Yasaka sedang mengabaikan ketakutan adiknya, maka Naruto memang tidak menyadarinya sama sekali karena dia sedang bersemangat untuk menaiki hiu raksasa.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah naik ke atas sana! Ikan itu amis, basah, dan… dan licin. Bagaimana jika aku terjatuh nanti ke laut?!"

"Aku akan memelukmu!"

"B-Bodoh! Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan!"

Setelah waktu yang lama, Yukikaze dipakasa oleh Naruto untuk melompat ke atas punggung hiu raksasa yang sangat dibencinya itu.

"Uwaahh! Celanaku menjadi basah dan bau- ugh, aku akan mencucinya dengan semua sabun yang kupunya!"

"Kau berisik sekali."

"H-Hei, di mana kau menaruh tanganmu! Jangan memelukku, bodoh!"

"Kau bilang kau akan terjatuh."

Yasaka memerintah Isonade untuk memulai perjalanan mereka. Meskipun hiu raksasa itu tidak bisa berbicara, dia dapat memahami kata-kata Yasaka dan menjalankan perintahnya dengan berenang ke arah lautan yang luas.

Sebagai seekor hiu, Isonade dapat berenang dengan kecepatan tinggi di permukaan laut. Yasaka dapat memperhitungkan mereka akan mencapai tujuan mereka sebelum malam tiba. Naruto dan Yukikaze yang duduk di belakangnya menjerit keras, tentu saja dengan alasan yang berbeda. Naruto menikmatinya dan Yukikaze tidak.

* * *

"Jadi, mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya saat dia mendengar kabar dari Kiba.

Ada 10 orang yang sekarang sedang berkumpul di taman. Mereka adalah anggota-anggota dari Tim 7, Tim 8, Tim 9, dan Tim 10 Konohagakure. Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, dan Akimichi Chōji dari Tim 10. Rock Lee, Hyūga Neji, dan Tenten dari Tim 9. Inuzuka Kiba, Hyūga Hinata, dan Aburame Shino dari Tim 8. Terakhir adalah satu-satunya anggota yang tersisa dari Tim 7, Haruno Sakura.

"Bahkan anjing-anjing dari klan Inuzuka tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Naruto" ucap Neji.

"Oi, apakah kau meremehkan kemampuan anjing-anjing kami?!" Kiba menggeram, dia tidak terima saat seseorang mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk mengenai klannya.

"Dia bukan mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk" Shikamaru membela Neji dan menghela napasnya, "Kiba, kami menaruh harapan besar pada kalian karena kalian adalah salah satu klan yang paling hebat dalam mencari orang hilang. Aku yakin orang-orang dari klan Hyūga dan klan Aburame juga pelacak yang hebat, namun mereka tidak sebaik klanmu. Jika kalian tidak bisa menemukan Naruto, maka tidak akan mudah untuk menemukannya lagi."

Penjelasan dari Shikamaru membuat Kiba menjadi lebih tenang, namun fakta bahwa orang-orang dari klannya tidak bisa menemukan Naruto tetap membuat Kiba geram. Siapapun akan seperti itu jika mereka tidak bisa menemukan seorang teman.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata? Kau juga ikut dalam pencarian itu, kan?" tanya Ino kepada gadis berambut biru tua pendek yang berasal dari klan Hyūga itu.

Hinata menundukkan kepala seperti Sakura, "T-Tidak. Kami… kami tidak menemukan apapun juga" ucapnya dengan pelan.

"Kami dari klan Aburame telah mencari dengan menggunakan serangga-serangga yang berada di lokasi menghilangnya Naruto-san. Tapi hasilnya tidak berbeda dengan yang lainnya" ucap Shino.

' _Aku tidak tahu kalian bisa bertanya pada serangga'_ semua orang memikirkan hal yang sama setelah mendengar ucapan Shino.ō

Kiba mendecih setelah mendengar jawaban dari kedua anggota timnya, "Tch, andaikan saja aku bisa ikut dengan kalian!"

"Aku juga akan ikut dengan pencarian Naruto jika aku bisa" Neji mengungkapkan keinginannya, "Tapi tidak peduli seberapa keras kita meninginginkannya, kita tidak diperbolehkan untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Setelah kegagalan kita untuk membawa Sasuke kembali, kondisi kita tidak memungkinkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit."

Tim Pengejaran Sasuke yang dipimpin oleh Shikamaru, dan anggotanya adalah Neji, Kiba dan anjingnya Akamaru, Chōji, dan Naruto pulang dari misi mereka dengan kegagalan. Chōji dan Neji hampir mati, Akamaru terluka parah, dan Shikamaru dengan jari tangannya yang patah kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena dia merasa telah menjadi pemimpin yang buruk.

Lee yang saat itu sedang terbaring di rumah sakit secara diam-diam mengejar tim tersebut dan membantu mereka, namun keikutsertaannya tidak mengubah apapun. Beruntung bagi Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Lee, desa Sunagakure mengirim bantuan sehingga mereka bertiga tidak berakhir dalam kondisi kritis seperti Chōji dan Neji. Chōji dan Neji selamat hanya karena mereka berdua adalah yang pertama ditemukan dan segera diberi pertolongan.

Perhatian semua orang teralihkan pada Sakura yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Naruto dan Sasuke adalah anggota setim Sakura, dan sekarang hanya Sakura yang tersisa dari Tim 7. Namun tanpa dugaan, gadis berambut merah muda pendek itu tersenyum seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura meninggalkan mereka.

"Sakura…" Ino bergumam dengan khawatir.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju pulau terisolasi berlangsung selama berjam-jam. Yasaka, Naruto dan Yukikaze berangkat dengan menaiki Isonade. Meskipun Naruto dan Yukikaze ingin beristirahat di tengah perjalanan, Yasaka bersikeras memaksa Isonade untuk melanjutkannya.

"Aku bosan" ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga" tambah Yukikaze.

"Aku tidak" Yasaka mengakhirinya.

Naruto dan Yukikaze tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain duduk di atas seekor hiu raksasa yang sedang berenang dengan kecepatan tinggi itu. Mereka masih anak-anak, sudah pasti mereka akan bosan jika tidak melakukan apapun selama berjam-jam.

"Bersabarlah. Kesabaran adalah kunci menuju keberhasilan" ucap Yasaka.

"Kesabaran adalah kunci menuju kebosanan" balas Naruto.

"Kebosanan adalah kunci menuju kematian" tambah Yukikaze.

Yasaka tidak peduli apapun yang mereka katakana, dia tidak akan membuat Isonade berhenti di tengah lautan yang kosong. Tiba-tiba Yukikaze menembakkan bola api biru ke langit.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!" tanya Yasaka pada adiknya.

"Aku sedang bosan" jawab sang penembak api biru dengan santai.

"Oh, bagaimana jika kita berlatih sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar. Ayo kita lihat apakah kau bisa mengeluarkan yōki sekarang."

"Lihat saja, aku akan mengeluarkannya sebelum kita mencapai pulau!"

Yasaka menghembuskan napasnya sambil berusaha mengabaikan dua orang di belakangnya, _'Paling tidak, mereka tidak akan mengeluh lagi… kuharap'_ batinnya.

Beberapa jam berikutnya, Yasaka harus menahan diri dari melemparkan Naruto dan Yukikaze dari atas punggung Isonade karena keduanya sangat berisik. Latihan yang mereka lakukan, atau lebih tepatnya usaha Naruto untuk mengeluarkan yōki, tidak menghasilkan apapun. Yukikaze menjadi kesal dan memarahi Naruto, dan Naruto membalasnya dengan kesal juga.

Yasaka penasaran mengapa Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan yōki meski telah berlatih selama berhari-hari. Semua yōkai sudah seharusnya memiliki energi bernama yōki di dalam tubuh mereka. Bahkan hanyō yang merupakan setengah yōkai juga memilikinya. Naruto adalah seorang hanyō, tapi dia juga seharusnya memiliki energi tersebut.

Setelah perjalanan yang panjang dan melelahkan hanya untuk Isonade, mengingat ketiga kitsune yang berada di punggungnya hanya duduk saja, akhirnya sebuah pulau muncul dalam pandangan mereka.

"Pulau!" Naruto dan Yukikaze berteriak keras.

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku!" Yasaka memarahi mereka, "Isonade, percepat lagi!"

"Dia masih bisa lebih cepat lagi?!" tanya Yukikaze.

Isonade mengikuti perintah Yasaka dan berenang lebih cepat. Patut dipertanyakan mengapa seekor hiu raksasa mendengarkan perintah dari seorang gadis berusia 18 tahun. Biarkan pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab sampai nantinya dan alasannya akan membuat Naruto dan Yukikaze kesal.

Sesuai perhitungan Yasaka, mereka tiba di tujuan mereka tepat sebelum matahari terbenam. Yukikaze jatuh di atas pasir dengan tubuh terlentang, senang karena telah berpisah dari Isonade.

"Terima kasih, Isonade. Aku akan membalas kebaikanmu hari ini, dan juga bantuanmu di masa lalu. Sampaikan salamku pada Inukimi-sama."

Isonade menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya, persis seperti seekor anjing yang senang jika dimanjakan tuannya. Yasaka tahu bahwa itu artinya Isonade akan mengirimkan salamnya. Hiu raksasa itu masuk ke dalam air dan berenang menjauh dari pulau.

"Sekarang, ayo kita lihat seberapa besar pulau ini!" ucap Yasaka dengan antusias.

"Etto, Yasaka-neechan…?"

Berbeda dengan Yasaka, Naruto dan Yukikaze memiliki ekspresi khawatir. Yasaka mengikuti arah pandangan mereka dan terkejut ketika menemukan sekumpulan orang asing sedang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, beberapa dari mereka memiliki penampilan yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki seorang manusia biasa.

Di antara orang-orang itu, ada yang memiliki ekor dan telinga hewan, ada yang memiliki tanduk di kepala, ada yang memiliki sepasang sayap di punggung, dan beberapa lainnya yang bisa dikatakan tampak tidak seperti manusia. Saat itulah Yasaka menyadari bahwa mereka adalah yōkai.

Secara tiba-tiba ketiga kitsune yang berasal dari luar pulau itu dikelilingi oleh sekumpulan orang lainnya. Namun mereka tidak memiliki penampilan yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah yōkai. Senjata-senjata yang mereka bawa berupa kunai, shuriken, dan tantō membuat mereka tampak seperti shinobi.

Pemimpin kelompok shinobi itu mendekati mereka dan mengarahkan tanto miliknya ke arah Yasaka. Dia memiliki rambut putih pendek, mata ungu, dan gigi-gigi yang tajam seperti hiu.

"Siapa kalian, penyusup?"

"Kami datang ke sini tanpa niat yang buruk" Yasaka menjawabnya dengan tenang, "Kami bahkan tidak menduga akan ada penghuni di pulau ini."

Shinobi yang bertanya tadi menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Yasaka dengan curiga, kemudian dia menurunkan tantō yang diarahkannya pada Yasaka. "Ikutlah dengan kami!" perintah sang shinobi sebelum berjalan pergi diikuti yang lainnya.

Naruto dan Yukikaze mengirim Yasaka tatapan khawatir, tapi Yasaka hanya tersenyum kepada mereka dalam artian tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Mereka bertiga mengikuti orang-orang itu masuk lebih dalam lagi ke dalam pulau.

Tidak lama setelah mereka mulai memasuki pulau, ketiga kitsune itu melebarkan mata mereka. Ternyata di balik pepohonan tinggi yang menutupi pandangan orang dari luar pulau, terdapat pemandangan yang sangat indah. Mereka menemukan pemandangan itu setelah keluar dari pepohonan dan harus diakui apa yang mereka lihat adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya.

Mawar. Bukan hanya satu tangkai, tapi banyak sekali dan ada di mana-mana. Memang ada beberapa jenis tanaman lainnya, tapi jumlah bunga mawar yang sangat banyak itu membuat tanaman-tanaman itu sulit dilihat. Tidak, bukan jumlah mawar yang membuat Yasaka, Naruto, dan Yukikaze terperangah.

"E-Emas…" gumam Naruto dengan mulut terbuka.

Yang membuat mereka terperangah adalah mawar-mawar tersebut memiliki kelopak yang unik. Kelopak berwarna emas. Warna dari semua mawar itu membuat ladang yang mereka lewati tampak berkilauan di bawah rembulan.

"Apakah itu benar-benar emas?" tanya Yukikaze.

Shinobi yang berjalan di dekatnya menjawab, "Tanaman itu asli tumbuh hanya di pulau ini dan selama mereka tertanam di tanah, mereka tidak akan pernah layu atau gugur. Baunya juga enak untuk dicium dan dapat dijadikan obat untuk segala jenis racun. Kami menyebut mereka 'harta abadi'."

"Wow" Naruto dan Yukikaze menjadi lebih tertarik dengan mawar emas.

"Ehem, kau tidak boleh mengatakan apapun" shinobi yang tampak seperti pemimpin mereka menegur bawahannya.

Yasaka, Naruto, dan Yukikaze terus mengikuti orang-orang yang membawa mereka sambil memandangi ladang emas di kiri dan kanan mereka. Selain mawar emas, ada juga beberapa tanaman lainnya yang indah, tapi tidak seindah mawar emas yang jumlahnya paling banyak.

Kemudian, mereka tiba di sebuah desa. Bukan desa yang besar seperti Konohagakure, namun luasnya kurang lebih sama dengan Shimogakure. Di dalam desa, banyak manusia dan yōkai yang hidup Bersama. Ini adalah pemandangan yang langka karena Yasaka tahu yōkai selalu bersembunyi dari manusia dan dinggap sebagai mitos atau cerita masyarakat.

Jika bukan, ada kemungkinan bahwa semuanya adalah yōkai namun mereka terlihat seperti manusia. Namun mengingat orang-orang yang sedang membawa mereka bertiga adalah shinobi, Yasaka berpikir tempat di mana manusia dan yōkai hidup bersama memang benar-benar ada.

Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka menatap mereka dengan penasaran, membuat Naruto dan Yukikaze gugup. Yasaka tidak gugup, namun dia penasaran dengan penampilan orang-orang yang terlihat buruk dan beberapa bangunan yang rusak. Bahkan tembok yang mengelilingi desa ini juga hancur.

Tanpa sadar, mereka bertiga telah dibawa ke sebuah rumah. Seorang anak perempuan keluar dari dalam rumah itu dan menyambut mereka. Anak perempuan itu berkulit coklat, berambut perak panjang, dan bermata ungu.

"Shiori, apakah tetua desa ada?"

"Ah, jii-chan ada di dalam."

Tampaknya anak perempuan itu adalah cucu dari tetua desa. Sang shinobi dan bawahannya membawa ketiga 'penyusup' masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut sementara Shiori memanggil kakeknya. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pria tua muncul sambil memegang tongkat. Pria tua itu duduk dan menatap kawanan Yasaka.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya si tetua desa.

"Mereka adalah orang-orang dari luar pulau, kami menangkap mereka mencoba masuk saat berada di pantai barat" jawab pemimpin shinobi. Naruto dan Yukikaze jelas tidak senang saat dituduh sebagai penyusup.

Tetua desa menatap para 'penyusup' sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemimpin shinobi dan bawahannya, "Siapa kalian?"

Semua orang sweatdrop. "Tetua, ini aku. Hōzuki Mangetsu" jawab pemimpin shinobi yang sekarang diketahui bernama Mangetsu.

Tetua menatapnya sebentar sebelum menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Siapa aku?". Semua orang sweatdrop lagi, kemungkinan besar pria tua ini sudah mulai pikun, "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku ingat siapa diriku dan siapa kau, Mangetsu. Sekarang, biarkan aku berbicara dengan para pengunjung ini. Perkenalkan siapa kalian dan tujuan kalian datang ke pulau ini."

Yasaka berjalan maju untuk berbicara, "Tetua, namaku adalah Yasaka. Mereka berdua adalah adik-adikku, Yukikaze dan Naruto. Kami adalah yōkai."

Semua orang terkejut dengan identitas para 'penyusup', mereka tidak tahu bahwa ketiga orang ini adalah yōkai. Yasaka mengangguk kepada Yukikaze dan Naruto dan menyuruh mereka untuk menunjukkan jati diri mereka. Kedua anak itu mengerti dan mengeluarkan ekor dan telinga rubah mereka. Yasaka juga mengeluarkan telinga dan sembilan buah ekor rubah yang berbulu kuning.

' _Wow!'_

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto melihat telinga dan ekor Yasaka. Entah mengapa, penampakan Yasaka sekarang membuat pipinya memerah. Reaksinya disadari oleh Yukikaze, membuat gadis itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Seperti yang tetua lihat, kami adalah kitsune. Kami datang ke sini tanpa motif tersembunyi. Saat aku mendengar ada sebuah pulau kecil, aku ingin mengunjunginya untuk satu atau dua hari. Orang-orang dari luar berkata bahwa ini adalah pulau tak berpenghuni, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya masuk begitu saja. Maafkan aku dan adik-adikku jika kami sudah masuk tanpa izin, tetua."

Pria tua itu tersenyum dengan ramah, "Pulau ini tidak pernah mendapatkan pengunjung sejak Mangetsu dan orang-orangnya datang. Kami, penghuni asli pulau ini, tidak pernah keluar dan berinteraksi dengan dunia luar selama bertahun-tahun. Orang-orang yang berasal dari luar menganggap pulau ini tidak berpenghuni karena letaknya yang jauh dari pulau-pulau lainnya di negara ini. Kami bahkan tidak tahu apakah pemerintah negara ini menganggap pulau ini sebagai bagian dari negaranya. Aku senang masih ada orang-orang yang mau berkunjung dan aku akan menyambutnya juga. Tetapi, anak muda, kuharap kalian segera meninggalkan pulau ini sebelum hal buruk terjadi."

Tetua desa mengucapkan bagian terakhir dengan wajah yang cemas. Yasaka dapat melihat kecemasannya dan dia menjadi penasaran. Sikap orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka juga berubah, dan Shiori memegang tangan kakeknya.

"Apakah sesuatu terjadi?"

Orang-orang saling memandang saat Yasaka bertanya. Wajah si tetua menjadi sedih sebelum dia menjawabnya, "Lebih baik jika kau tidak mengetahuinya dan segera pergi. Aku tidak membenci kalian, tetapi aku takut kalian akan terlibat dengan masalah yang tengah dialami desa ini. Mangetsu, tolong bawa mereka ke pantai agar mereka bisa meninggalkan pulau."

Mengangguk kepada tetua desa, Mangetsu mempersilahkan tamu-tamu mereka untuk keluar dari rumah. Yasaka melihat si tetua sekali lagi dan membungkuk, "Terima kasih untuk keramahan tetua, kami akan pergi."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, mereka semua meninggalkan tetua dan cucunya. Mangetsu dan shinobi yang lain berniat membawa ketiga tamu mereka kembali ke pantai.

Saat melewati ladang mawar emas, Yukikaze berharap bisa memetik beberapa bunga. Awalnya Mangetsu segan, namun dia akhirnya membiarkan gadis itu mendapatkan keinginannya. Yukikaze senang dan mengambil bunga yang diinginkannya. Dia mengambil beberapa jenis bunga, namun yang paling banyak diambilnya adalah mawar emas.

Mereka melanjutkan sampai pantai terlihat dalam pandangan mereka lagi.

"Di sinilah kita akan berpisah, kuharap aku tidak akan melihat kalian meninjakkan kaki di pulau ini lagi" ucap Mangetsu.

"Kau tidak baik seperti kakek tua itu" balas Naruto.

"Percayalah, aku mengatakan ini demi kebaikan kalian. Tetua juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama" Mangetsu melihat sekitarnya sebelum ekspresi bingung muncul di wajahnya, "Sekarang aku memperhatikannya, aku ingin tahu bagaimana caranya kalian bisa datang ke pulau ini."

"Kami menunggangi seekor hiu."

Mangetsu memberi tatapan datar pada jawaban Yukikaze. Yasaka berjalan ke tepi pantai dan mengeluarkan sangkakala yang digunakannya untuk memanggil Isonade. Dia mulai meniup sangkakala itu.

"Apakah dia sudah gila?"

"Itulah yang kami pikirkan ketika pertama kali melihatnya meniup benda itu."

Yasaka mengabaikan ucapan Mangetsu dan Yukikaze. Setelah tiga kali meniup sangkakala tersebut, dia berhenti dan menatap ke depan dalam diam. Beberapa detik berlalu, dan dia masih menatap ke depan, seakan-akan menunggu sesuatu terjadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mangetsu.

"Dia tidak menjawab panggilanku" jawab Yasaka dengan pandangan yang masih berfokus ke laut.

Naruto dan Yukikaze tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Yasaka. Kitsune yang paling tua di antara ketiganya sedang mencoba memanggil hiu raksasa yang telah mereka tunggangi untuk datang ke pulau ini. Namun seperti yang dikatakan Yasaka, Isonade tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Yasaka meniup sangkakala itu tiga kali lagi. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda datangnya Isonade. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya, dia tidak tahu apakah Isonade sudah kembali ke rumahnya di Negara Petir atau hiu itu sudah berada di luar jangkauan panggilannya.

Yasaka berbalik, "Maaf, bolehkah kami tinggal di sini sampai besok pagi. Ini sudah malam dan aku yakin adik-adikku sudah lelah."

"Kami belum-" Yukikaze segera menutup mulut Naruto karena dia mengerti apa yang coba dikatakan kakak perempuannya.

Mangetsu mengeraskan tatapannya kepada Yasaka, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian berada di sini lebih lama lagi di sini."

"Aku tidak mengatakan kami akan tinggal di desa, kami akan beristirahat di pantai ini sampai matahari terbit besok pagi. Aku tahuIni adalah pilihan yang buruk bagi kami bertiga, tapi itu tidak akan merugikanmu, kan?"

"…Baiklah. Sebaiknya kalian bertiga sudah meninggalkan pulau ini saat matahari terbit besok."

Setelah memperbolehkan Yasaka dan yang lainnya beristirahat di pantai, Mangetsu dan kelompoknya meninggalkan mereka.

"Umm, onee-chan. Bagaimana caranya kita akan tidur malam ini?" tanya Yukikaze.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum datang ke sini. Lagipula sejak awal kita berpikir ini adalah pulau tak berpenghuni dan kita akan tidur di hutan atau pantai. Naruto, carilah kayu bakar. Yukki, ayo bantu aku mendirikan tenda. Setelah itu, kita akan memancing."

Yasaka melihat langit malam. Dia memiliki perasaan buruk karena tingkah laku orang-orang dari desa.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 selesai!**

 **Tiga bulan berlalu sejak chapter yang lalu! Baiklah, jika ada yang ingin marah, silahkan saja. Saya tidak bisa meminta maaf lagi. Penyakit "writer's block" telah membuat saya tidak bisa menulis apapun. Hasilnya, saya membuat cerita baru (Millennium) dan menghapus cerita lama (Naruto Chronicles).**

 **Ada yang mengenal siapa cucu tetua desa? Saya ragu hanya segelintir orang yang tahu, dia adalah Shiori dari serial InuYasha. Lalu, mengapa Mangetsu masih hidup? Biarkan itu menjadi misteri sekarang.**

 **Isonade adalah karakter buatan saya, atau lebih tepatnya saya meminjamnya langsung dari legenda aslinya langsung. Dia adalah monster laut menyerupai hiu yang dikatakan hidup di tepi pantai kota Matsuura. Tahukah anda bahwa tidak ada yōkai ikan di anime manapun (kalaupun ada, itu adalah bijū seperti Isobu/Sanbi, manusia ikan dari One Piece, dll.).**

 **Tetua desa adalah OC, tidak berasal dari cerita manapun.**

 **Ada pertanyaan apakah Naruto akan kembali ke Konoha? Saya tidak tahu. Saya belum menentukannya sampai sejauh itu. Untuk saat ini, mereka akan menetap di pulau yang terisolasi.**

 **Jā matane!**


	8. Bahaya di dalam Pulau

**The Golden Fox**

 **Disclaimer:**

Saya tidak memiliki hak kepemilikan atas Naruto, dan unsur-unsur dari High School DxD, Dog Days, InuYasha, dan Fate/Grand Order.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Bahaya di dalam Pulau**

Matahari terbit. Yasaka telah bangun dan memandangi cahaya dari ufuk timur. Jika saja Naruto dan Yukikaze telah bangun dan menyaksikannya juga, mereka pasti akan terperangah. Yasaka menaruh mulutnya pada sangkakala di tangannya.

Sesuai yang dikatakannya kepada Mangetsu semalam, mereka akan meninggalkan pulau yang terisolasi ini saat matahari terbit. Meniup sangkakalanya, Yasaka berharap Isonade akan mendengarkan panggilannya. Kemungkinan terburuk, hiu raksasa itu sudah berada di luar jangkauannya.

' _Aku menyuruhnya untuk kembali dalam waktu dua hari, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan berenang sejauh itu. Apakah dia benar-benar kembali ke Negara Petir?'_

Meskipun Yasaka telah meniupkan sangkakalanya tiga kali, Isonade tidak kunjung datang juga.

' _Percuma saja. Aku harus menunggu sampai besok.'_

Mata Yasaka melirik nerah tenda di mana dia tidur bersama Naruto dan Yukikaze. Itu bukan tenda yang besar, namun cukup untuk tiga orang. Awalnya kakak-beradik kitsune menendang Naruto keluar karena mereka tidak ingin tidur bersamanya.

Naruto menghabiskan waktu di luar selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya dia terlelap dalam mimpinya. Yasaka merasa kasihan dan akhirnya membawanya masuk ke dalam tenda. Beruntung Yukikaze juga telah tidur. Kalau tidak, gadis itu akan menendang Naruto, secara harfiah.

Yasaka tidak bisa tidur dari malam. Dia memiliki perasaan buruk dengan pulau ini sehingga dia harus terjaga semalaman untuk memastikan tidak ada bahaya yang mendekat. Kemudian, dia merasakan seseorang mendekat dari belakang.

"Onee-chan" Yukikaze memanggil Yasaka dari belakangnya.

"Naruto belum bangun?" tanya Yasaka yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Tinggalah bersama dengannya. Aku ingin memeriksa sesuatu" Yukikaze menjadi khawatir ketika kakaknya mengatakan itu. Melihat ekspresi adiknya, Yasaka tersenyum, "Kalian akan baik-baik saja tanpaku, aku hanya akan pergi selama beberapa menit."

Kata-kata tersebut tidak berpengaruh pada Yukikaze, "Aku bukan khawatir apa yang akan terjadi tanpa onee-chan. Aku khawatir apa yang akan terjadi pada onee-chan."

"Seperti yang kukatakan, aku hanya akan pergi selama beberapa menit."

"Onee-chan… aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan pulau ini."

"Itulah yang akan kuperiksa. Kita akan tinggal lebih lama lagi di sini, dan aku harus memastikan tidak ada yang mengancam nyawa kita. Jangan pergi ke mana-mana, situasi di pulau ini masih belum diketahui."

Setelah menyerahkan sangkakalanya kepada Yukikaze, Yasaka pergi ke dalam hutan. Apapun yang dikatakannya tidak mengubah ekspresi khawatir di wajah Yukikaze.

Gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan kembali ke tendanya. Dia menghela napasnya saat melihat Naruto yang tidur pulas. Yukikaze merasa bersalah saat mengingat dia membuat Naruto tidur di luar. Itu bukan salahnya sepenuhnya, kakaknya juga berbagi kesalahan yang sama.

Yukikaze meletakkan sangkakala yang dipegangnya, kemudian berlutut di samping Naruto. Dia memandang wajah Naruto dalam diam, "Aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memasukkan udang ke dalam mulutnya?"

Naruto tidak pernah tahu bahwa sebenarnya Yukikaze selalu melihatnya saat sedang tidur. Itu tidak berarti apa-apa, hanya saja Yukikaze selalu bangun mendahuluinya dan Yasaka sesekali menyuruhnya untuk membangunkan Naruto.

Yukikaze bahkan tidak menyadari waktu telah berlalu cukup lama dan pandangannya sama sekali tidak terlepas dari wajah Naruto. Kemudian dia menusuk-nusuk wajah Naruto dengan jarinya.

"Engh… Ramen" Naruto mengigau, "Tolong satu mangkuk besar…."

Yukikaze tertawa kecil. Salah satu kebiasaan Naruto saat tidur adalah mengigau. Dia tidak percaya ada ninja yang seperti ini, atau mungkin karena Naruto adalah ninja pertama yang bisa sedekat ini dengannya.

"Yukki-chan."

Tubuh Yukikaze membeku, _'Apakah dia bermimpi tentangku?'_

"Yasaka-neechan."

' _Huh?'_

"Ahh~" Entah mengapa suara Naruto terdengar sensual, "Ya, ya, di sana. Yukki-chan, Yasaka-neechan…."

Yukikaze menatapnya dengan datar. Dia mengambil sebuah bantal kecil dan menempelkannya ke wajah Naruto. Dia tidak bagaimana bisa mimpi tentang ramen berubah menjadi dirinya dan kakaknya, tapi dia tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak polos, dia sudah pernah melihat apa yang dilakukan orangtuanya dulu saat mereka sendirian… tanpa sengaja.

Lama-kelamaan, Naruto menjadi sulit bernapas dengan bantal yang ditempelkan pada wajahnya. Dia mulai terbangun dan meronta-ronta karena hampir kehabisan napas. Merasa sudah cukup, Yukikaze memisahkan bantal kecilnya dari wajah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Tolong mati."

"Apa maksudnya itu?!"

* * *

Sementara itu, Yasaka sedang berjalan menuju desa. Dia tidak mengambil jalan yang sama dengan yang ditempuhnya semalam. Dia mencari jalan yang lain agar tidak ketahuan. Orang-orang di pulau ini tidak akan membiarkannya masuk jika mereka menemukannya.

Beruntung baginya, lokasi desa terletak dekat dengan pantai. Namun Yasaka penasaran jika lokasi desa dekat dengan pantai, bagaimana dengan separuh wilayah dari pulau ini. Mengapa mereka tidak membangun desa di tengah pulau? Bukan pertanyaan yang penting, tapi perasaan Yasaka menjadi tidak enak ketika memikirkannya.

Selain itu, tingkah laku orang-orang yang aneh dan kondisi desa yang tampak buruk dapat membuktikan bahwa sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi di pulau ini.

"Hmm?" Yasaka berhenti dan melihat ke belakangnya. Aura gelap mengelilingi tubuhnya dan wajah Naruto muncul dalam kepalanya, "Entah mengapa aku ingin membunuh anak itu sekarang."

Yasaka mendengar suara seseorang. Dia berjalan ke arah tempat di mana suara itu berasal. Semakin dekat dirinya, semakin jelas suara orang-orang yang sedang mengobrol. Dia memata-matai siapa saja orang yang sedang berbicara.

Terdapat tiga orang yang sedang duduk di tanah. Melihat mereka sejenak, siapapun sudah pasti berpikir mereka bukan manusia. Tubuh mereka besar dan berotot, mereka memiliki sepasang tanduk di kepala. Masing-masing membawa sebuah gada berduri.

"Apakah ini tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana jika Kotarō-sama menemukan kita sedang bermalas-malasan?"

"Diam saja, kita butuh istirahat. Lagipula kudengar Kotarō-sama sedang mengunjungi desa."

"Oh, aku juga mendengar itu. Mereka bilang ada orang-orang yang datang dari luar pulau."

"Heh, siapa orang bodoh berani mendatangi pulau ini? Apakah mereka tidak tahu pulau ini berada di bawah kekuasaan kita?"

"Kau yang bodoh. Dunia tidak tahu kalau kita telah menguasai pulau ini."

"Seharusnya kita membiarkan seluruh dunia mengetahui. Ras oni berada di sini dan siapapun yang berani datang akan mati!"

"Oh, kau benar."

"Ya, kita harus menunjukkan pada orang-orang di luar sana bahwa oni adalah ras terkuat!"

Percakapan mereka telah membuat Yasaka mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di pulau ini. Dia belum tahu semuanya, tapi dia tahu bahwa salah satu ras yōkai yaitu oni adalah sebuah masalah besar. Dari percakapan mereka juga, Yasaka bisa mengetahui bahwa pulau ini dikuasai oleh mereka.

' _Aku harus kembali.'_

Dia harus segera kembali ke pantai untuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto dan Yukikaze. Dengan banyak oni yang berkeliaran, dia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berdua sendirian.

"Hei, kau!" Yasaka membeku di tempatnya saat salah seorang oni berseru, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ketika dia akan berbalik untuk menghadapi oni yang memanggilnya, terdengar suara lain yang tidak berasal dari ketiga oni itu. Itu adalah suara seorang gadis dan Yasaka mengenalinya suaranya.

"A-Aku sedang mengumpulkan tanaman."

Ternyata gadis yang ditegur oleh salah seorang oni adalah Shiori, cucu tetua desa yang ditemui Yasaka dan yang lainnya kemarin. Yasaka mengintip lagi apa yang sedang terjadi dan dia melihat oni yang tadi berseru mendekati Shiori.

Yōkai bertubuh kekar itu menatap Shiori dari dekat. Karena tubuhnya yang kecil jika dibandingkan dengan oni tersebut, Shiori hanya bisa diam di tempatnya. Dia tidak berani menatap balik. Oni itu menatapnya Shiori selama beberapa saat, seolah-olah dia sedang menilainya.

Yasaka menahan napasnya. Dia tidak suka tatapan yang diberikan oni itu kepada si gadis kecil. Tidak lama kemudian, oni itu mendecih.

"Tch, kau masih terlalu muda."

Baik Yasaka maupun Shiori menghela napas yang telah mereka tahan. Paling tidak oni tersebut tidak tertarik pada anak-anak. Sayangnya, nasib tidak berbaik hati kepada Shiori. Meskipun oni yang menegurnya tidak tertarik kepadanya, hal yang sama tidak berlaku pada oni yang lain.

"Oi! Jika kau tidak tertarik, biar aku saja yang mengambilnya!" seru oni yang kedua.

"Hehehe. Aku akan ikut denganmu" Lebih buruk lagi, oni yang ketiga juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

Oni yang pertama memberi kedua temannya tatapan jijik, "Heh. Aku tidak percaya kalian akan melakukannya." Kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, "Lakukan saja apa yang kalian mau, aku tidak peduli. Cepat selesaikan dan kembali ke pos!"

Setelah oni itu tidak terlihat lagi, kedua oni yang tersisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka nerah Shiori dengan seringaian di wajah mereka. Tanpa sadar Shiori melangkah mundur dan matanya bergetar. Namun dia tidak bisa lari. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena dia tahu kedua oni ini akan mengejarnya.

Alasan lainnya mungkin karena instingnya yang mengatakan bahwa kedua oni itu adalah predator sementara dia hanyalah mangsa yang tidak bisa meloloskan diri. Gadis seumurannya sudah pasti akan merasakan itu ketika mereka dipojokkan oleh dua orang yang memandangnya dengan seringaian menjijikan.

"T-Tolong…."

"Tenang saja. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu!"

Ya, itu adalah kata-kata yang sering diucapkan orang mesum sebelum memerkosa korbannya. Dan ketika Yasaka melihat apa yang akan terjadi, dia langsung melompat dari persembunyiannya dan memukul salah seorang oni dengan kepalan yang dilapisi api biru.

Secara mengejutkan, pukulan itu cukup untuk membuat seorang yōkai kekar terlempar. Oni yang lainnya menatap dengan syok saat rekannya dipukul oleh seorang gadis asing.

"Siapa kau?!" teriak si oni.

Shiori juga terkejut karena kemunculan Yasaka, "Kau… onee-san yang kemarin."

Yasaka tidak merespon Shiori dan melemparkan oni yang berada di depannya sebuah tatapan dingin, membuat si oni tertegun, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuhnya."

Oni yang dipukul berdiri dan melotot kepada Yasaka, "Kau jalang! Kau pikir siapa dirimu berani menyerangku?! Tahukah kau siapa aku?!"

"Sampah" jawab Yasaka sambil memberinya tatapan dingin juga, "Tidak. Jika ada orang yang lebih buruk dari sampah, maka kalian lebih buruk dari orang itu. Aku tidak tahan saat melihat ada orang yang berani melakukan hal-hal kotor pada anak kecil. Makhluk seperti kalian pantas untuk terbakar di neraka!"

Kedua oni itu menggertakkan gigi mereka. Tentu saja mereka tidak terima dihina oleh orang lain.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" geram oni yang dipukul tadi.

"Tunggu, lihatlah gadis ini. Dia terlalu enak untuk mati" oni yang lain menghentikan rekannya.

Rekannya mendengarkan dan menatap Yasaka baik-baik, "Hehehe. Kau benar, dia memang terlihat sangat enak. Aku tidak pernah melihat gadis secantik dia. Kulit yang mulus dan rambutnya yang panjang. Aku penasaran seberapa baik dirinya di atas ranjang."

"Benarkan? Begini saja, kau boleh mengambil gadis kecil itu untuk dirimu sendiri. Yang satu ini serahkan saja kepadaku."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Mana mungkin aku akan menyerahkan gadis secantik ini kepadamu! Tidak, aku tidak tertarik lagi pada gadis kecil itu. Aku akan mengambil si cantik ini saja."

Kedua oni itu menyeringai lagi. Kali ini tatapan mereka tertuju kepada Yasaka.

"O-Onee-san…" Shiori gemetar, dia khawatir kepada Yasaka yang sedang melindunginya.

Namun perasaan takut yang dirasakan Shiori tidak pernah muncul dalam diri Yasaka. Aura biru mengelilingi gadis berambut pirang itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan tatapan dingin yang dapat membekukan siapapun, aura biru yang mengelilingi Yasaka memancarkan hawa panas.

"Kalian ingin menyentuhku?" Yasaka mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka ke arah kedua yōkai yang berada di depannya, "Bahkan aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membayangkannya!" Aura yang mengelilingi Yasaka menyebar sebelum berubah menjadi api biru yang mengelingi musuh-musuhnya.

"A-Apa ini?!"

Yasaka mengepalkan tangan yang diulurkannya, "Kutarik kembali ucapanku. Kalian tidak perlu terbakar di neraka. Aku yang membakar kalian dengan apiku sendiri!"

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang kedua oni itu dengar sebelum api biru yang mengelilingi mereka berkobar, membakar mereka hidup-hidup. Jeritan kesakitan terdengar saat seluruh tubuh mereka dibakar.

"Raaarrrgh!"

"Panas! Terlalu panas!"

Tidak terpengaruh oleh jeritan mereka, Yasaka menaikkan intensitas api yang dikendalikannya. Api biru berkobar lebih besar sehingga menyerupai sebuah pilar biru yang tinggi. Bahkan Shiori dapat merasakan panas yang berlebihan dari api birunya Yasaka.

Aksi tersebut diteruskan sampai tubuh kekar kedua yōkai itu berubah menjadi abu. Permukaan tanah yang mereka injak pun telah berubah menjadi hitam. Beruntungnya, pilar api yang diciptakan Yasaka tidak cukup besar untuk membakar pohon-pohon di sekitarnya.

' _Apa yang akan dikatakan mereka berdua jika aku benar-benar membakar hutan ini?'_ Dia membayangkan Naruto dan Yukikaze yang menatapnya dengan datar, _'Aku tidak ingin disebut seorang perusak lingkungan.'_

Yasaka memikirkan sesuatu seperti itu. Dia bahkan tidak peduli tentang apa yang terjadi kepada dua oni, atau apa yang tersisa dari keduanya. Dia menghentikan bayangannya dan melihat Shiori. Gadis kecil itu masih syok dengan apa yang dilakukan Yasaka.

"Sekarang kau bisa kembali ke desamu" Yasaka tampaknya tidak peduli lagi.

"Umm…." Meskipun tidak ada ancaman lagi, cucu tetua desa itu masih khawatir. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya berkaca-kaca, "Kumohon! Kumohon, selamatkan desaku, onee-san!" Shiori memohon sambil berlutut. Sang yōkai kitsune terkejut dengan permintaan Shiori, namun dia menjawabnya.

"Tidak."

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Yasaka memberikan jawaban yang menghancurkan harapan Shiori. Gadis berambut perak yang masih berlutut itu mengeluarkan air mata. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan berseru kepada Yasaka yang sudah berjalan pergi.

"Kumohon!"

Permohonannya diabaikan. Bahkan Yasaka tidak berbalik. Menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, Shiori berlari ke arah Yasaka dan menarik bajunya. Tindakannya membuat Yasaka berhenti, namun gadis kitsune itu tidak berpaling untuk melihatnya.

"Onee-san satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan kami! Kumohon!" Shiori memohon lagi. Yasaka menolak untuk melihat gadis itu. Perhatiannya tertuju ke depan, namun tidak dengan pikirannya.

Mengapa dia harus menyelamatkan mereka? Dia tidak berhutang apapun kepada orang-orang itu dan ada pulau ini dikuasai oleh oni. Bertarung melawan beberapa oni adalah hal yang mudah bagi Yasaka. Namun, dia tidak ingin mengambil risiko melawan sebuah pasukan. Selain itu, dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan pemimpin dari ras oni. Dia bukan tandikan oni itu.

' _Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan pemimpin oni… tidak, sejak awal aku memang tidak peduli. Aku tidak pernah peduli pada orang lain. Aku tidak akan percaya pada orang lain lagi. Satu-satunya yang bisa kupercaya adalah Yukki, dan mungkin….'_

Yasaka melebarkan kedua matanya. Ada satu hal yang baru saja disadarinya. Dia tidak akan pernah percaya kepada orang lain. Dia tidak peduli pada siapapun selain dirinya sendiri dan adiknya. Jadi, mengapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

' _Benar. Seharusnya, ini hanya menjadi sebuah perjalanan untuk kami berdua. Jadi, mengapa aku membiarkan anak itu bergabung?'_

Dia tidak pernah ingin menyelamatkan orang itu, adiknya yang menginginkannya. Dia tidak pernah meminta orang itu tinggal bersama mereka, adiknya yang memintanya. Dia tidak pernah peduli kepada orang itu, adiknya yang peduli kepada orang itu.

Jadi, mengapa dia membiarkan Uzumaki Naruto ikut bersamanya dan adiknya?

Yasaka menggelengkan kepalanya, _'Ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu'_ batinnya sebelum berbalik dan menatap Shiori yang sudah berlutut lagi. Dia ingin menolaknya lagi, namun entah mengapa hatinya tergerak oleh air mata gadis ini. _'Tidak, aku tidak boleh memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Ya, itu benar. Sejak awal, aku tidak percaya pada siapapun.'_

"Kumohon… onee-san! Jangan tinggalkan kami!"

Kata-kata yang masuk ke dalam telinga Yasaka membuatnya teringat sesuatu. Ingatan tentang seorang gadis seusia Shiori. Gadis yang memohon kepadanya dalam tangisannya.

" _Onee-chan! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

Kata-kata dari seorang gadis menangis di depan mayat kedua orang tuanya.

" _Aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Yukki."_

Dan Yasaka telah berjanji. Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan adiknya.

"Hiks, hiks…."

Shiori menangis di tanah sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia terlihat putus asa saat memohon kepada Yasaka. Ssosok Shiori yang sedang dilihat Yasaka tergantikan oleh sosok Yukikaze. Dengan begitu, dia membuat sebuah keputusan dan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab permohonan gadis tersebut.

* * *

Naruto dan Yukikaze berdiri di luar tenda mereka. Mereka berdua sedang bermain. Naruto melemparkan sebuah kerikil ke arah laut. Dia menyengir ketika kerikil tersebut memantul beberapa kali di atas permukaan laut.

Kemudian, dia menatap Yukikaze dengan wajah angkuh, "Coba kalahkan itu!"

Yukikaze mengambil sebuah kerikil dan mengukur jarak lemparannya. Dia melempar kerikil di tangannya. Hasilnya membuat Naruto terkejut. Kerikil tersebut terpantul pada permukaan laut lebih banyak dari yang dilempar Naruto.

Sekarang situasinya terbalik dengan Yukikaze yang menjadi angkuh. "Sesuai janji, lima belas mangkuk ramen!" ucap Yukikaze. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dengan ekspresi tidak senang.

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya dan duduk di atas permukaan pasir. Matanya memandang ke arah laut. "Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain" keluhnya.

"Onee-chan tidak ingin kita pergi ke mana-mana" balas Yukikaze sebelum memandang ke arah hutan dengan perasaan cemas, "Kuharap onee-chan baik-baik saja."

"Heh, jangan khawatir. Yasaka-neechan adalah orang yang kuat!"

Naruto berkata dengan santai. Meskipun Yukikaze tahu apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar adanya, itu tidak berarti kakak perempuannya tidak terkalahkan. Pandangan Yukikaze pada hutan tidak terlepas. Di tengah kecemasannya, matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Dari dalam hutan, keluar dua pria bertanduk dan bertubuh kekar. Salah satu dari mereka bertanduk satu dan yang lainnya betanduk dua. Sialnya lagi, mereka menatap balik dan menemukan kedua kitsune berbeda gender itu.

"Kalian di sana! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Teriakan dari oni bertanduk dua membuat Yukikaze tegang. Naruto yang asyik memandangi lautan pun berdiri dan melihat kedua pria bertanduk yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Naruto, berhati-hatilah. Mereka adalah oni, salah satu ras yōkai terkuat" Yukikaze berbisik kepada Naruto sebagai sebuah peringatan. Dia tersenyum kaku, "Kami sedang berkemah. Kalian tahu apa itu, kan?"

"Kalian tidak boleh berada di sini! Saat ini sedang dilakukan pemeriksaan, seharusnya kalian tetap berada di desa!"

"Pemeriksaan?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalian anak-anak kecil!" Oni bertanduk dua memukul Naruto sehingga dia terpental, "Aku tidak peduli apapun alasan kalian. Siapa yang mengizinkan kalian berkemah, huh? Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian meskipun kalian adalah anak kecil!"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya dan perlahan berdiri. Pukulan oni itu adalah pukulan paling menyakitkan yang pernah dirasakannya.

"Tunggu-" Yukikaze disela oleh oni yang sama yang memukul Naruto. Oni tersebut mengayunkan tangannya dan memukul Yukikaze dengan buku tangannya. Seperti Naruto, Yukikaze juga terlempar. Dan melihat apa yang terjadi pada Yukikaze membuat hati Naruto disulut api kemarahan.

"Kalian adalah budak! Kalian tidak boleh bermain-main di sini!"

"Oi, oi, kau tidak perlu sekeras itu pada mereka" ucap oni bertanduk satu.

"Kita adalah penguasa pulau ini dan mereka adalah budak, makhluk yang lebih rendah dari kita! Tugas mereka adalah bekerja, bukan bermain-main di sini!" balas oni bertanduk dua.

Tidak satupun dari keduanya menyadari Naruto yang sedang berdiri. Matanya telah berubah menjadi merah dan pupilnya berubah menjadi vertikal. Aura merah tua mengelilingi tubuhnya dan berputar menyerupai tornado.

Kedua oni itu menyadari aura merah tua yang mengelilingi Naruto dan tanpa sadar, mereka melangkah mundur. Kemudian telinga dan ekor rubah yang disembunyikan Naruto keluar, menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa dia adalah seorang kitsune. Namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, Naruto tidak memiliki satu buah ekor. Jumlah ekor yang dimilikinya sekarang adalah dua.

"Dia adalah seorang kitsune!" seru oni bertanduk satu.

"Seorang kitsune… di pulau ini?!" oni bertanduk dua menyuarakan ketidakpercayaannya.

Naruto tidak peduli apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangnya. Apa yang terjadi pada Yukikaze membuatnya sangat marah. "Aku… tidak akan pernah… memaafkan kalian!"

Dalam sekejap, Naruto sudah berada di depan oni bertanduk dua dan melayangkan pukulannya. Secara mengejutkan, yōkai bertubuh kekar itu terlempar. Belum selesai di situ, Naruto melompat ke arahnya dan mengayunkan pukulan yang lain dengan dua tangan yang disatukan.

Kepala oni bertanduk dua terkubur dalam pasir karena pukulan dari Naruto. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan kuku-kuku jarinya menajam. Dia menikam masuk tangannya ke dalam dada oni tersebut. Bahkan tubuh seorang oni yang umumnya keras tidak bisa menahan kuku-kuku setajam besi dan dilapisi aura merah tua milik Naruto.

"Raarrgh!" jerit oni bertanduk dua.

Oni yang lain berniat menyerang Naruto. Meskipun tampaknya Naruto bisa mengatasinya juga, Yukikaze sudah terlebih dahulu menyerang oni tersebut dengan api biru. Bola api biru besar terbang ke arah oni bertanduk satu. Oni itu berhenti dan membiarkan bola api itu menghantamnya.

Jika itu adalah api biasa, mungkin oni tersebut masih bisa menahan dampaknya. Dia hanya tidak mengetahui bahwa api biru lebih panas dari api biasa sehingga tubuhnya mendapatkan luka bakar yang serius.

Yukikaze menembakkan beberapa bola api sampai oni itu jatuh dan hanya bisa merintih kesakitan. Gadis itu menghapus keringat yang turun dari kepalanya, _'Oni memiliki daya tahan yang besar, namun mereka tidak mungkin bisa menghadapi api biru. Jika yang melakukannya adalah onee-chan, dia pasti sudah terbakar habis. Aku masih jauh dari onee-chan.'_

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto dan oni bertanduk dua. Oni tersebut tampaknya sudah mati karena serangan brutal yang diberikan Naruto secara beruntun. Wajahnya menjadi cemas saat melihatnya.

"Naruto!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto menoleh dengan ekspresi marah di wajahnya. Ketika dia melihat wajah cemas Yukikaze, kedua matanya melebar. Matanya yang tadi merah berubah kembali menjadi biru dan aura merah tua yang mengelilinginya menghilang. Kemarahannya memudar dan ekspresinya melembut. Dia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

"Yukki-chan!" Naruto berlari mendekati Yukikaze, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja" gadis itu tersenyum untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar baik, "Tapi lihatlah apa yang terjadi padamu! Kau memiliki dua ekor sekarang!" Yukikaze menunjuk dua ekor berbulu emas yang melambai-lambai di belakang Naruto.

"Hmm?" Naruto tampaknya tidak tahu sampai Yukikaze mengatakannya, "Ehh! Mengapa ada dua?!"

"Dan juga, dan juga… kau sudah bisa menggunakan yōki!"

"Energi itu? Kapan?!"

Melihat reaksi temannya yang seperti itu, antusiasme Yukikaze menghilang. "Jangan bilang kau tidak menyadarinya? Kau baru saja menggunakannya saat melawan oni itu" ucapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

Yukikaze menghela napas, _'Ya. Dia tidak menyadarinya'_ batinnya dengan pasrah. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pemikiran itu dan melihat oni yang dibakarnya dengan api biru. Dia mendekati oni itu dan memeriksanya, "Bagus. Dia masih hidup."

"Bagaimana bisa itu adalah hal yang bagus?!"

"Kita harus menanyainya tentang apa yang terjadi. Aku rasa oni ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan desa yang kita datangi semalam. Paling tidak, kita harus menunggu sampai onee-chan kembali dan-"

Deg!

Kedua kitsune muda itu melebarkan mata mereka. Bayangan orang ketiga muncul di belakang mereka. Saat mereka menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat, mereka menemukan seorang pria muda berambut merah. Kedua matanya ditutupi oleh poni dan dia mengenakan syal merah yang panjang. Tangannya memegang dua kunai. Penampilannya menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah seorang shinobi.

Shinobi berambut merah itu tersenyum kepada mereka.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 selesai!**

 **Ya, itu dia! Chapter terbaru dari cerita ini. Meskipun pendek, setidaknya saya masih bisa melanjutkannya. Saya harus mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk kuliah.**

 **Apakah ada yang bisa menebak siapa shinobi berambut merah itu? Semoga ada yang tahu.**

 **Salah satu reviewer mengatakan Kisame adalah keturunan yōkai. Ini adalah pertama kalinya saya mendengar sesuatu seperti itu. Satori di** _ **Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison**_ **dan Nue di** _ **Boruto: Naruto Next Generation**_ **adalah yōkai, namun di sepanjang serial tidak ada yang pernah menyebutkan yōkai dan tidak pernah disebutkan juga bahwa Satori dan Nue adalah yōkai. Kisame dan Shizuma dari klan Hoshigaki ditunjukkan memiliki penampilan yang mirip hiu, tapi tidak ada konfirmasi apakah mereka adalah keturunan yōkai atau mungkin mereka memiliki mutasi gen.**

 **Ada yang bertanya mengapa Naruto tidak menggunakan chakra Kyūbi padahal dia sedang marah. Memang benar setiap kali emosi kemarahan Naruto mencapai batasnya, dia akan tanpa sadar menggunakan chakra Kyūbi seperti saat Sasuke diduga mati di Negara Ombak, melawan Orochimaru di hutan, dan melawan Kimimaro saat Sasuke dibawa pergi. Tapi kadang itu tidak terjadi.**

 **Saat Iruka hampir dibunuh oleh Mizuki, Naruto tidak menggunakan chakra Kyūbi. Hal yang sama terjadi saat Gaara membuat Sasuke tidak berdaya dan hampir membunuh Sakura. Atau saat Neji hampir membunuh Hinata (mungkin Naruto kurang dekat dengan Hinata, tapi dia sangat marah sampai berjanji akan mengalahkan Neji).**

 **Kemudian saya menyadari setiap kali Naruto tanpa sadar menggunakan chakra Kyūbi, pasti penyebabnya ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Selain Sasuke, itu hanya terjadi dua kali saat Gaara mati dan Hinata diduga dibunuh oleh Pain. Yang terjadi di Movie dan Arc Filler tidak dihitung karena itu bukan canon.**

 **Di cerita ini, Naruto sudah dekat dengan Yukikaze, tapi masih belum sedekat dirinya dan Sasuke (sebuah hubungan yang sudah dibentuk selama bertahun-tahun). Dan saat Kōga menyerang, Kōga tidak melukai Yukikaze, dia hanya memaksa Yukikaze untuk ikut dengannya. Naruto memang marah, tapi tidak sampai pada titik di mana dia menggunakan chakra Kyūbi tanpa sadar.**

 **Update: Saya menyadari ada beberapa kata yang berubah menjadi aneh saat chapter ini di-update. Tolong maafkan kesalahan yang terjadi, tapi saya pikir ini karena ada masalah dengan Microsoft Word. Kata-katanya sudah diperbaiki, tapi saya tidak tahu apakah mungkin masih ada kata yang belum dikoreksi.**

 **Jā matane!**


End file.
